Inmortal
by Diggea
Summary: La paz es efímera. El amor es frágil. El recuerdo es inmortal. Porque... me recuerdas... ¿verdad? ¿O (dijo con su voz áspera, profunda y vibrante) tengo que hacer que me recuerdes?. Secuela de Alma Tenebrosa, tercera parte de Snape. Almas cándidas, absténganse.
1. El departamento de aurores

_ Pasa, Harry. Te estaba esperando...

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el Elegido, el más prometedor auror, el mejor actualmente al servicio del ministerio, entró respetuosamente en el despacho del primer ministro y se sentó en la silla que le señalaba, a un lado del escritorio. Kingsley cerró la puerta tras su entrada, lanzó unos cuantos hechizos protectores para que nadie entrara sin permiso o alguien pudiera oirles a través de las puertas, resopló brevemente y le ofreció un té.

_Usted dirá_ preguntó Potter respetuosamente, intrigado por tanto secretismo.

El primer ministro carraspeó ligeramente antes de sentarse frente a él al otro lado de la mesa y comenzar a hablar.

_ Como ya sabrás, no es raro que se solicite la colaboración del departamento de aurores por parte de otros departamentos_ Harry asintió lentamente_ Pero sólo en contadas ocasiones necesitan de nuestra participación en el... departamento de misterios.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron tras su gafas, eso no era improbable, es que era casi imposible. Los inefables casi pertenecían a una raza alienígena. No se mezclaban con los demás funcionarios ni había rumores o cotilleos sobre lo que hacían y nunca, nunca, nunca... solicitaban ayuda. Dejó que el primer ministro se explicara.

_Hace un tiempo se recibió un aviso , una alerta con referencia a una profecía. La mayoría de las profecías se almacenan guardando polvo, sólo algunas llegan a cumplirse _ se veía un poco incómodo con la información que estaba dando_ y sólo muy pocas se refieren a acontecimientos que puedan requerir de alguna intervención por nuestra parte.

Harry sorbió un poco de su té. Sí, él sabía bastante de profecías y de sus consecuencias.

_ No se le dió importancia, tan sólo se dejó encima de la mesa.

Harry conocía la expresión. Era lo que llamaban un asunto caliente pero sin pistas. Se dejaba "encima de la mesa" por si surgía algo que permitiera iniciar una investigación. Los expedientes más recientes se superponían a los anteriores hasta que la pila alcanzaba cierta altura y los documentos de abajo eran archivados, a la espera de la aparición de algún cabo del cual tirar para resolverlo.

Kingsley calló, parecía no saber cómo seguir.

_Supongo que algo ha hecho que la profecía merezca ser investigada, señor, si no los de misterios no necesitarían nuestra ayuda.

_Correcto, Potter_ el primer ministro desvió inconscientemente la mirada hacia la cicatriz de Harry. Formaba parte de su vida, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente al verle por primera vez mirara su cicatriz, algunos hasta con demasiada fijeza, como si él fuera una curiosidad de museo... asumía que eso le ocurriera a la gente que no le conocían pero, se preocupó, no era un gesto que esperara de alguien con quien le unía una larga y estrecha relación desde que se conocieran en la Orden del Fénix_ Ha habido un ataque en el Londres muggle que, dadas las circunstancias del mismo y de la particularidad de la familia que ha sido atacada, nos ha hecho pensar que pudiera estar relacionado con dicha profecía.

Harry Potter se sorprendió a sí mismo con un gesto que hacía mucho que no repetía, se tocó la cicatriz. No, no le dolía, no había sentido nada en absoluto desde que Voldemort murió. El ministro continuó:

_Pensamos que, debido a las particularidades de ese caso, tú eres el más indicado para investigarlo.

El muchacho asintió.

_Avisaré a mi equipo y...

_No, Harry, he dicho tú. Sólo tú.

Harry se mantenía con la espalda firme y la mirada serena.

_¿Sólo yo, señor?

_Sí. Se trata de un caso tremendamente confidencial. El... denunciante... del ataque ha solicitado a nuestro mejor hombre... y ese eres tú.

Y habría algo más, algo turbio. Harry había sabido juzgar bien a la gente siempre, bueno, casi siempre y detectaba los sutiles gestos de nerviosismo de Kingsley.

_Está bien, señor, si me da la dirección de donde ocurrió el ataque...

_ Me temo que no estoy autorizado aún.

_Entonces, tal vez deba escuchar la profecía.

_El departamento de misterios la está estudiando.

Lo cual significaba que se les estaban denegando el permiso para ambas cosas. Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

_¿Y cómo se supone que voy a averiguar algo sobre esto?¿Debo mirar en los posos de este té, señor? Le advierto que la adivinación nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Había algo que Kingsley no quería o no podía decirle.

_¿Puedo al menos, hablar con los denunciantes o tampoco?

Kingsley se levantó.

_ Supongo que sí. Espero que sí. Aguarda un momento.

El ministro de magia caminó hacia una puerta lateral de su despacho. Una pequeña sala de visitas que comunicaba el despacho y que servía como recibidor algunas veces. Seguramente allí estaría la familia implicada y Kingsley estaría hablando con ellos, solicitando su colaboración. Harry se entretuvo mirando el despacho, la mesa, los libros, la ventana... se terminó el té, se paseó... Oía voces a través de aquella puerta entreabierta, voces que discutían. Se acercó sigilosamente.

_ Pero ¿no lo comprende?_ decía Kingsley_ Él es nuestro mejor hombre, lleva unos cinco años trabajando con nosotros y nunca ha fallado un caso.

Creyó oir una voz contestando "He dicho que no. Él no, mánde a otro"

_ ¿Realmente cree que puede intervenir en esto? No está en condiciones de regatear.

La misma voz susurró. "Puede apostar sobre eso"

_¡Han atacado su casa! ¡Le estamos ofreciendo una ayuda inestimable!

El hombre pareció dudar. ¿Quién sería? y ¿por qué era tan reacio a que fuera él el que investigara?

Una profecía, los inefables, tanto secreto... Harry venció su natural discrección pero ¿qué clase de investigador sería él si no se atreviera a atisbar tras una puerta entreabierta?. Se desplazó silenciosamente, pero el resquicio era demasiado pequeño como para ofrecer una visión clara del hombre que hablaba en susurros.

Si fue casualidad o fue su curiosidad lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera un par de centímetros más, era algo discutible. Dió un par de cortos pasos a la derecha. Unos zapatos negros de piel, caros, de confección muggle sin duda, apostaría que italianos; pantalones negros de paño, bien planchados. Debía ser un personaje de dinero, de ahí quizá tanta confidencialidad.

_Yo no he acudido a ustedes_ dijo la voz_ , han sido ustedes los que han suplicado mi permiso para... ayudar. Así que será bajo mis condiciones, y eso... le excluye a él.

Harry Potter se sintió herido. Tal vez si hablara con él personalmente podría saber a qué se debían sus prejuicios y buscar la manera de que fueran superados, al fin y al cabo, era su trabajo. Y era bueno en ello. Podría ganarse su confianza, estaba seguro.

_ Disculpen,.._ dijo empujando la puerta.

El ministro se volvió alarmado. El otro hombre, vestido de negro, simplemente alzó la varita y, con un lángido gesto, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

_¿Y dices que no lograste ver nada? ¿No sabes quién era?

_No, Hermione. Los zapatos, la ropa oscura y no sé...

_Pero..._dijo la castaña removiendo compulsivamente su bebida más allá de lo necesario para que se disolviera el azúcar_... ¿No le viste la cara?

_Sí, la cuestión es que sí se la ví_ Harry parecía confuso_ pero no se la ví. Estaba... borrosa.

Hermione le miró pensativamente.

_ Gggería alguna eggpecie de hechizo degggvanecedor...

Ambos le miraron, Harry sonreía y Hermione meneaba la cabeza. Ron Weasly masticó y tragó rápidamente las pastas que su novia había servido con el té.

_Desvanecedor_ repitió_ ¡No me miréis así!. Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando intervinimos en la detención de aquellos traficantes de polvos de Doxy? uno de ellos quiso esconderse volviéndose invisible y estuvo borroso durante todo el juicio. Era como mirar una imagen desenfocado.

Desenfocado. Sí, esa era la palabra. Su rostro estaba desenfocado.

_Pero eso no nos aclara quién querría que no se le reconociera.

_Es obvio, Hermione_ dijo Ron con suficiencia_ ese tipo es un criminal. Quizá alguien de la calaña de los Malfoy, un renegado de quién vosotros sabéis.

_Puedes decir Voldemort_ contestó Granger ofendida_ Harry, no creo que debas comentar este asunto con nosotros. Si Kingsley te dijo que era confidencial...

_Si no puedo confiar en vosotros, ya me diréis en quién... _Y Dumbledore le había dado permiso para contarle todo a ellos_ No sé, Ron... el ataque había sido en el Londres muggle... ¿crees que un mortífago viviría allí?

_No es mal lugar si de quién quieres esconderte, es de los magos_ terció Hermione.

Ron se hinchó orgulloso como un pavo y miró con gesto de "¿ves lo importante y listo que soy aunque no te lo creas?" a su chica.

_No sé_ confesó Harry_¿qué opináis de todo esto?

_Cggeo que debeggías dejagg de pensagg en ello y dejagg que se lo endoggen a otggo.

Hermione le miró ceñuda.

_¡¿Qué?!_protestó Ron.

_¡Ron Weasly, deja de hablar con la boca llena!

Harry les miraba divertido, relegando por un momento su inquietud. Una profecía, un ataque, que Kingsley mirara su cicatriz... y el no-se-qué familiar del desconocido eran factores que combinados sugerían problemas, y su natural curiosidad le impedía, simplemente, olvidarse de ello. Se dirigió a Hermione que le miraba preocupada. Ella era como una hermana y adivinaba sus pensamientos con su habitual perspicacia. La chica habló con resignación.

_De todas formas Ron tiene razón _"¿ves?", dijo ahora el pelirrojo a su amigo con la mirada_ no puedes hacer nada hasta que te den órdenes de investigar el caso.

Potter asintió. No podía hacer nada y sin embargo, le acuciaba la sensación de que no podía no hacer nada tampoco.

_ Gracias por el té y las pastas, Hermione.

_¿Qué pastas? no has podido probar ni una...

_ ¡Cuándo me pongo nervioso me da hambre!_se justificó el pelirrojo.

_¿Nervioso tú ahora por qué?_ preguntó Hermione bastante irritada_ ¿siempre estás nervioso, entonces?

Ahora era cuando sus mejores amigos se enzarzaban en una absurda discusión que zanjarían con un beso.

Harry volvió a despedirse y salió por la chimenea. Tenía un poco de prisa. Había quedado con Ginny.

 _ **Bueeeeno, lo siento.**_

 _ **No me he podido resistir, hay más.**_

 _ **Seguro que ya suponéis quién es hombre misterioso.**_

 _ **¿No? ¿Si?**_

 _ **Se abren las apuestas...**_


	2. Investigación abierta

_¡Potter! ¿Acaso tienes una salida?

_Te equivocas_ hoy pensaba pasarse el día haciendo informes atrasados antes de que su jefe se le echara encima.

El auror se encogió de hombros.

_ No es eso lo que parece_ dijo señalando el mensaje que volaba hacia Harry.

Un súbito hormigueo trepó por su espalda. Seguro que tenía que ver con la profecía y el misterioso hombre. Por supuesto que los informes podrían esperar un poco más. El avión de papel, golpeó isistentemente su cabeza hasta que lo agarró con una mano y lo desdobló curioso. Kingsley le esperaba en su despacho.

Su corazón no lo engañaba, era por ese caso. El primer ministro le recibió aunque, no con el optimismo que Potter suponía.

_Siéntate, muchacho. Lo siento pero, no he conseguido que se autorice tu participación en el caso.

_ Pero, señor, yo..._ Potter se sentía realmente contrariado.

Kingsley levantó una mano haciéndole callar.

_ El hombre que viste ayer se ha negado a presentar denuncia, por lo que oficialmente no podemos intervenir. Oficialmente... Debemos tener leyes y normas e incluso nosotros, precisamente nosotros, por ser los guardianes de la ley, hemos de ser los primeros en cumplirla. ¿No opinas eso?

_Por supuesto, señor.

_No sería apropiado, ni incluso sospechando que este caso puede ser de suma importancia con consecuencias peligrosas para la comunidad mágica, autorizar una intervención de ninguno de mis hombres. Ni siquiera del mejor de mis hombres... Imagínate... que yo dejara la dirección en que se produjo ese incidente al alcance de cualquier auror, digamos, encima de mi mesa. Su ética profesional le impediría esperar que yo saliera y leer la dirección y por supuesto no se le ocurriría ir a echar un vistazo sin que nadie lo supiera. ¡Aah!_ suspiró_ la ética profesional ¡Hay una línea tan sutil entre lo que se puede hacer y lo que se _debe_ hacer...! Siempre he pensado que la ética personal debería estar por encima de la profesional... ¿No crees?

_ Eso creo, sí, señor.

_Bien, me alegro que quede claro_ Kingsley se levantó de la mesa arrastrando la silla_ Te veo ojeroso, Harry. Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso. El departamento de aurores puede pasar sin ti un par de días.

_Sí, señor, eso haré.

_Voy a hacer un té. ¿Quieres uno? ¿Con azúcar?

_Con azúcar estará bien, señor.

Kingsley se levantó arrastrando la silla y dió unos golpecitos sobre un papel de su mesa antes de retirarse del escritorio y pasar por detrás de su espalda. Posó una fuerte mano en su hombro derecho y presionó un instante transmitiéndole la orden tácita, junto con su apoyo y confianza.

_Vaya..._ se quejó el primer ministro_ no hay azúcar. Iré por ella, sólo tardaré un momento.

Un click en la puerta fue el suave pistoletazo de salida. El asunto debía ser muy importante para que el primer ministro en persona le incitase a ir contra las normas.

Ser auror había sido siempre su deseo, su... vocación. Luchar contra el mal, proteger al indefenso... y sobre todo, probarse a sí mismo. La ética personal debe estar por encima de la ética profesional, pensó mientras memorizaba la dirección. Si lo hacía, si iba, se encontraría ante un doble problema. Por un lado, se metería de cabeza en una investigación no autorizada lo cual significaba que estaba solo, completamente solo sin recursos ni apoyo del ministerio y exponiéndose a que le abrieran un expediente o peor. Por otro, el no contar con el beneplácito del hombre misterioso no le pondría nada fácil las cosas. ¿Debería entrar en su casa como un ladrón?¿Intentar hablar con él, convencerle?

Cuando Kingsley volvió, Harry se encontraba de nuevo sentado en su silla.

_ ¿Dos de azúcar?

_ Me temo que se me ha hecho tarde, señor. Tengo que irme ya si quiero solicitar esos días de vacaciones antes de que Gertrud salga, ella no suele quedarse después de su hora.

Kingsley asintió y le despidió con un apretón de manos.

Cuando el chico se hubo ido, se replanteó su decisión.

No.

Era lo adecuado.

Era lo que la situación requería.

Si alguien podía ayudarle, era Potter.

Si alguien _debía_ ayudarle, era Potter.

Potter cumplimentó los papeles y pensó que hacía un buen día para ir al Londres muggle, tal vez hacer algunas compras o simplemente pasear por un bonito y lujoso barrio residencial al lado del parque. De todas las casas prácticamente iguales, una en concreto le llamó la atención. Era el jardín. Frondoso y verde. Con plantas exóticas exuberantemente floridas para el clima londinense. ¿Tendría que intentarlo por las buenas? Si se le negaba el permiso le sería mucho más difícil entrar en la casa.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, penetró en el jardín. A la derecha un pequeño invernadero protegido por un candado, que no le daría envidia al surtido de plantas mágicas de Hogwarts: acónito, belladona, tármica o asfódelo. Seguramente, aquella macetas del fondo eran mandrágoras. El resto del jardín tenía una gran explanada de fragante césped en que se veían recientes holladas de pequeños pies que se interrumpían como si el causante diera grandes saltos (o levantara los pies del suelo a bordo de una pequeña escoba voladora). Un camino de gravilla conducía a la entrada de la casa.

Exteriormente no presentaba señales de haber sido forzada, al menos con medios mecánicos. Miró alrededor antes de pronunciar unas palabras haciendo un gesto con su varita.

Sí, la habían abierto con magia, saltándose los hechizos protectores que tenía. Habría sido un arduo trabajo porque los hechizos eran muy fuertes y tenían que haber intentado insistentemente vencerlos para conseguir inutilizarlos. Tal vez lo hubieran intentado en varias ocasiones, debilitando los hechizos sin dar muestras de ello, hasta dejarlas frágiles, a punto, luego habían esperado el momento oportuno para atacar.

Apoyó la mano sobre la madera blanca de la puerta y esta cedió.

_¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?

La casa parecía vacía. ¿La puerta abierta?¿Cómo si alguien le estuviera franqueando el paso? Alguien... quería que investigara o... había nuevos problemas. Harry enarboló de nuevo su varita.

Las paredes del salón estaban pintadas de un color oscuro, ciruela tal vez, los marcos de las puertas, las cortinas y los muebles en tonos claros. La persona que vivía allí tenía unos gustos nada clásicos, pero el conjunto resultaba agradable. O debía haberlo sido cuando todos los objetos (jarrones, plantas, cojines, marcos de fotografías y lo que quiera que hubieran sido los fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana manchados con sangre) ocupaban su lugar. Harry resumió la situación, el atacante o los atacantes habían entrado en la casa forzando la puerta y se vieron sorprendidos en la primera sala. Alguien o varios alguien, se habían parapetado tras el sofá arrojando todo lo que había en aquel lado de la habitación hacia la puerta. Evidentemente, ese o esos "alguien" eran muggles puesto que no se habían defendido empleando la magia.

Siguió hacia la puerta del fondo. Otra sala, más cálida y pequeña provista de una chimenea. Una pequeña película de polvo cubría el suelo manchando las alfombras. Harry se agachó y los investigó sosteniéndolos entre sus dedos.

Polvos flu.

Alguien había llegado allí huyendo, ¿había intentado huir por la red flu?

No. Habían apagado la chimenea con una de las pesadas alfombras.

Alguien huyó del salón, entró en la sala, hizo salir a otro alguien por la red flu y después, apagó la chimenea y esparció el polvo para que nadie más pudiera utilizarla.

_¿Señor? La puerta estaba abierta...

Ninguna respuesta. El pulso comenzó a golpearle las sienes. Sus ojos verdes brillaban tras sus lentes.

Un sencillo arco daba entrada a un pasillo. Huellas. Huellas marcadas con polvos flu subían las escaleras. Pies pequeños, pero no tan pequeños como los del jardín.

Una mujer, un niño...

Ella había puesto a salvo a la criatura y se quedó para asegurar su huída.

Un inusitado temblor recorrió su piel y aferró su varita. Los rastros eran recientes, pero no tanto. La mujer... ¿Estaría (no quería pronunciarlo) muerta?

Subió las escaleras, de perfecto mármol blanco, que ascendían en espiral como las de una torre, hasta una puerta. Esta sí presentaba claros signos de haber sido forzada. Ahí había acabado la persecución.

La sala parecía obra de dos personalidades distintas. En una parte, calderos, viejos libros e ingredientes en tarros pulcramente ordenados marcados con una elegante caligrafía (¿dónde había visto algo así antes?); en el otro, probetas y ¿alambiques? no conocía los nombres pero reconocía instrumental científico en lo que parecía un caos ordenado.

No había objetos lanzados contra nada aquí.

Alguien entró en la casa, la mujer y el niño (o la niña) estaban en el salón. Pudieron contener a los atacantes lo suficiente para pasar a la sala. Ella consiguió sacar a su ¿hijo (o hija)? por la red flu y subió aquí... buscando... ¿qué?

La puerta estaba asegurada por hechizos. ¿Entró como en una habitación del pánico? Tal vez intentara resistir ahí mientras llegaba la ayuda... y ésta, no llegó.

El pasillo al lado de la escalera llevaría seguramente a la cocina. En el resto de la planta alta estarían los dormitorios, tal vez allí encontrara información sobre los dueños de la casa. En el salón no había fotografías, lo cual era extraño en una casa con un niño pequeño. ¿Alguien las habría retirado?

Con sigilo, abrió la puerta de lo que resultó ser el dormitorio principal.

Una voz susurró al fondo del pasillo.

_No tiene permiso para entrar ahí.

_ Señor, disculpe señor, la puerta estaba abierta y...

_ Pensó que estaba abierta para usted, evidentemente. Todo abierto para la gran celebridad. Harry Potter.

Harry entrecerró los ojos pensativo. Esa voz... le resultaba familiar pero, no reconocible.

_ ¿Y bien?

Le preguntó. Harry no supo a qué se refería.

_ Torpe y lento_ pronunció arrastrando las sílabas_. Le pregunto por el resultado de su investigación. ¿Sabe ya quién atacó mi casa?

_Señor, las evidencias deberían ser mejor investigadas por un equipo de...

_Nada de equipos. Si le he permitido entrar en mi casa ha sido simplemente por curiosidad. Su intervención ha resultado tal y como esperaba: inútil.

_ Creo que alguien entró forzando la puerta y ...

_ Decepcionante, como siempre, señor... Potter.

Harry se sintió francamente incómodo. Trató de fijar la vista en el rostro de aquel hombre que le hablaba estirado y distante, con un tono despectivo y despiadado, desprovisto de calidez. Podía distinguir las partes, pero no el todo. Estaba borroso, como si hablara con alguien en un sueño.

_ Conoce el camino a la salida, señor Potter, hágame el favor de librarme de su presencia y dígale al primer ministro que no necesito sus buenas intenciones.

Casi iba a volverse, de hecho, lo hizo, pero se giró de nuevo al hombre sin rostro.

_ Aún está viva, ¿verdad? No la mataron aquí. Se la llevaron.

¿Pudo ser eso un suspiro? La figura apretó los puños, los nudillos palidecieron casi cubiertos por las mangas de su túnica.

_ Me la arrebataron.

_ Señor, vengo a ayudar. Déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

Algo similar a un ronco gruñido habló desde la neblina confusa de sus rasgos.

_ Cuando la encuentre, les mataré. Mataré a cualquiera que haya tenido simplemente la intención de hacerle daño. ¿Puede su honorable conciencia soportar eso?

Harry titubeó.

_Váyase, señor Potter. Veo que fama sigue siendo lo único que posee.


	3. El niño que escapó

Potter.

De todos los magos tenían que mandarle a él. El señor "se me perdona todo por ser quién soy".

Regresó a la habitación en la que estaba y miró por la ventana. Todavía el niño que vivió se entretuvo en olisquear en el jardín, pero se marchaba cabizbajo, con el rabo entre las piernas. No entendía aún por qué le había permitido pasar cuando le vió, Sus conclusiones habían sido exactas (sí, usó legeremens con él; practicar la oclumancia, al parecer, no le había parecido oportuno a pesar del trabajo que desarrollaba) pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera averiguado eso.

Su puesto, como le había segurado Kingsley, de mejor auror del departamento, se debía con toda seguridad, no a sus propios méritos, sino a la mediocridad del resto y por supuesto, a su apellido. Potter. Presumido y presuntuoso, creyéndose mejor que los demás, asumiendo que los demás debían pagar por él... _"Vamos, no puede ser taaan malo"_ le había dicho Paula alguna vez. Sí que lo era, era igual que su padre, James.

James.

 _Mi James, no tu James._

Snape miró alrededor y se sintió vacío.

Se sentó en la butaca que había sido el lugar favorito de Demons recordando vívidamente la imagen de su mujer, porque era su mujer aunque ella aún no hubiera accedido a casarse con él, acunando a su hijo en brazos, arropándole, alimentándole, cantándole. Muchas madrugadas había ido a buscarla allí para encontrarla dormida en esa butaca con el niño enganchado del pecho, mamando aún en sueños, derramando la riqueza que le proporcionaba su madre, inagotable y generosa.

Muchas noches había acurrucado al bebé en su cuna y tomado a la madre en brazos, llevándola a la cama mientras ella enlazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y preguntaba somnolienta qué hora era y después murmuraba que lo amaba con el mismo tono, como si el transcurrir del tiempo y el amor que le ofrecía deviniera por el mismo insondable y misterioso camino.

Ella, tan dura, tan valiente.

Podía haber huído con el niño. El pequeño James llegó a salvo a la casa de su abuelo. Alarmado, pero no asustado. Su madre le había dicho que avisaran a papá y eso habían hecho, y él se había desaparecido al instante en las instalaciones de su laboratorio y regresado a casa con la celeridad de un rayo tan sólo para no encontrarla.

¿Por qué no había huído con el niño?

Se aseguró de que no pudieran seguirle, cubrió su pista y entretuvo a los atacantes. Pero evidentemente, no le querían a él, el pequeño estaba a salvo de sus intenciones, fueran cuales fueran. La querían a ella. La persiguieron a ella.

Se la llevaron.

Su chica lista se encerró en el laboratorio, la única puerta de la casa junto con la entrada protegida por poderosos hechizos (no podían arriesgarse a que James entrara y accidentalmente ingiriera alguna poción o manipulara los peligrosos ingredientes), se acuarteló allí, esperándole. Aún no se explicaba cómo habían logrado derribarla tan rápido.

Lo que pasó después, era un misterio. Si en el salón se había defendido arrojándoles cualquier objeto a su alcance, ¿cómo, en nombre de Dios, no lo había hecho allí lanzándoles los tóxicos que almacenaban...?

Él había llegado tarde, tarde, tarde... Viejas heridas se reabrieron, heridas que consideraba cerradas desde hacía años.

¿Quién? ¿Quienes?

Si eran magos (y eran magos, no podían ser muggles), sólo podían ser mortífagos.

Depredadores viles ansiosos de venganza, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora? Habían pasado casi cinco años desde la cruenta pelea con Yaxley y los Lestrange, entre otros. ¿Quiénes atacaron allí?¿quienes se salvaron? Había volado al Jarro Ajado, había interrogado a todo el mundo armando tal escándalo que incluso en aquel antro del diablo alguien avisó a los aurores y tuvo que desvanecerse, convertirse en humo y salir de allí, dejando varios heridos. Buscó a Mundungus que había prosperado, convirtiéndose en perista. Ya no robaba él, ahora robaban para él. Rescató el antiguo Imperium, le interrogó a conciencia. Le mandó a investigar.

Nada, nada, nada por ninguna parte.

Los mortífagos o estaban muertos o en Azkaban. Tal vez, tal vez... alguien, alguno de ellos siguiera dando guerra por ahí. Pero ¿quién tenía los redaños suficentes para enfrentarse con él?¿quién había reclutado más gente para atacar a su familia?

Iba a volverse loco de tanto pensarlo cuando Kingsley llegó a su casa.

Recordó que pensó en largarse. Había sido poco precavido. Seguramente, había llamado mucho la atención con tanto movimiento y al final, habían acabado encontrando al causante del alboroto. Sí, pensó en largarse, pero la desesperación le hizo quedarse y abrir la puerta, (ellos tenían recursos, deberían tener vigilados a los mortífagos que quedaran o... o... ¿o venían a traer noticias de Demons?, Rogó a Diosque no fuera por eso) Lo que fuera, necesitaba saberlo.

Estaba cansado, desquiciado y abrió la puerta, sin esconder su identidad.

_El mismísimo ministro de magia en mi casa, cuánto honor.

Kingsley se quedó lívido, despidió a sus acompañantes y entró en la casa (la escena del crimen) con cautela.

_ ¡Snape!_ casi tuvo que tocarlo para creerlo_ ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?¿Desde cuándo...?

_ Como sabe, nací en 1960..._ dijo con fría cortesía, pero el antiguo integrante de la Orden le interrumpió.

_ Te creímos muerto.

Snape pronunció lentamente con una expresión indescifrable.

_ Estuve muerto, unos minutos. Sin embargo, no ha venido aquí por eso, ¿verdad? Perdone que no le ofrezca un té.

Severus señaló el revuelto salón.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Realmente parecía preocupado.

_ Han asaltado mi casa, se han llevado..._ le costaba decirlo, le costaba mucho decirlo, como si pronunciar las palabras lo hiciera más real; como si, de no decirlo, ella fuera a entrar por la puerta, sonriendo_ Se han llevado a mi mujer.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de consternación de Kingsley, le había parecido más increible que tuviera mujer que... que estuviera vivo. Snape, resopló.

Le brindó su ayuda, la del ministerio, la de los aurores...

_ ¿Y, a qué debo agradecer esa generosidad?

_Severus, te lo debemos. Sin ti, no se habría podido...

_Bla... bla... bla. Dime la verdad, Kingsley, como camaradas que fuimos. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Snape reconoció en su discurso el estilo de Dumbledore, dicendo mucho sin decir nada. Desde luego, no le habían encontrado por su actividad de la última noche _(panda de ineptos)_. De alguna manera se habían enterado del ataque. De alguna extraña manera. Y se habían presentado allí sin tener ni idea de quién les abriría la puerta. _¡Je!, ¡sorpresa!._

Le había citado en su despacho, le había prometido ayuda.

Potter.

Menuda ayuda. Ni siquiera tuvo la educación de no interrumpir la conversación de los mayores.

¡Y luego se había presentado en su casa!. Y él... le había dejado entrar... porque estaba desesperado.

Frotó su frente cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado, llevaba dos días sin dormir, luego tomaría una poción pero antes, necesitaba hacer algo.

Necesitaba abrazar a su hijo.

Negó con un gesto rápido a su abuelo cuando este le abrió la puerta al llegar a la casa cubierta de hiedra: no hay noticias. Ambos se miraron seriamente sin atreverse a decir nada. Luego, Severus recompuso el rostro porque un chiquillo moreno corría hacia él.

_¡Papiiii!

Eso es, le tenía entre sus brazos. Su cuerpecillo cálido y nervioso era lo que necesitaba para calmarse un poco, para no ceder a la desesperanza. Olía a césped y a leche con galletas.

_Mi valiente James, ¿te estás portando bien?

El chiquillo de casi cinco años miró de soslayo a su abuelo antes de asentir vivamente. Volvió a abrazar a su padre.

_¿Se han ido ya los hombres malos, papi?¿Podemos volver a casa?

_ Sí, se han ido. Pero aún no podemos volver.

Besó la frente del niño, ¿cómo explicarle...?¿cómo decirle...?

_¿Y mami?

Severus le acarició el pelo. No consideraba contarle sus temores, por supuesto, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

_ Se la han llevado, ¿verdad? Ellos lo dijeron...

_¿Lo dijeron?

Su papá parecía sorprendido, pero no enfadado. Nunca se enfadaba con él.

_Dijeron... " ¿crees que nos importa tu hijo, estúpida?, venimos a por ti. Entrégate y no os haremos daño". Mamá se enfadó mucho, como cuando yo le dije idiota a mi amigo Thomas, y me metió en la chimenea. ¿Crees que les ha castigado a ellos también?¿crees que les ha lavado la boca con jabón o le han pedido perdón antes?

_Creo,_ dijo cogiéndole en brazos_ que tu madre es terrible cuando se enfada y que esos "hombres malos" harían bien en no hacerla enfadar de nuevo.

Subió con él las escaleras y le acostó en su cama. Le arropó. Eso solía hacerlo Paula mientras él miraba desde la puerta.

_Te he traído esto.

A James se le iluminó la carita cuando vió su peluche favorito, abrazándolo cariñoso como si le hubiera echado mucho de menos.

_ Ahora dame un beso y a dormir.

_ Este para ti _ dijo posando sus húmedos labios infantiles en la rasposa mejilla del mago_ y este para mamá.

"Para cuando la encuentres" añadió en un bostezo. Severus aún le acarició un poco la cabeza aunque el sueño le había rendido. La voz de su abuelo resonó detrás de él.

_ Es un chico muy valiente, no tiene nada de miedo.

_ Se parece a su madre.

Ambos hombres pasaron al salón.

_¿Nada aún?_preguntó el anciano ofreciéndole una copa.

Severus negó con la cabeza mirando el fuego con fijeza, apretando el vaso hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_ Tu hijo te ha hecho esto.

El mago le tendió un folio, un dibujo. Al chico le gustaba dibujar. Severus sonrió tristemente. Le había dibujado a él, varita en mano, lanzando rayos hacia un par de hombres que se interponían entre él y Paula. Su héroe. Rescatando a su madre.

_ No te quedes en el salón, duerme en una cama. Un par de horas,_ pidió el anciano subiendo las escaleras_ antes de tomar algún veneno de los tuyos para mantenerte despierto. Si no, la próxima vez tu hijo te dibujará tan pálido y con tantas ojeras como a los "hombres malos".

Severus asintió cerrando los ojos, tocando la efigie de Paula en el dibujo de su hijo.

Y se quedó dormido.


	4. Sangre

Olía a leche y galletas.

Demons estaba recogiendo el desayuno de James. Le encantaba acercarse a ella por detrás mientras tenía las manos ocupadas, así podía abrazarla, besarle la nuca y frotarse con ella de forma sugerente mientras ella tenía las manos mojadas y llenas de espuma, indefensa.

_Los lunes se han convertido en mi día favorito de la semana. Adoro las guarderías.

_Deja de ronronear, Severus. Los lunes se trabaja. Tú y yo, tenemos una cita en el banco. Recuerda que los lunes soy una mujer de negocios.

No le engañaba, veía como se erizaban los vellos del brazo, así que pasó de su reprimenda y continuó depositando escabrosos besos en su nuca y detrás de las orejas. Con deliberada lentitud, comenzó a alzar el borde de su falda rozando sus muslos con la punta de sus dedos.

Demons se secó las manos y se giró hacia él. Snape disfutó del tacto de sus suaves manos con olor a lavavajillas en sus mejillas y de la manera en que ella demoró unos segundos el encuentro de sus labios, torciendo la cabeza para salvar la punta de su nariz. Tomó su boca con tiento, rozando primero con sus labios. Atrapó uno de los suyos arañando suave la blanda carne.

La tigresa estaba devorándole.

Snape apretó aún más sus brazos su cuerpo. Había ganado en rotundidad desde su embarazo. A Severus le encantaba la forma en que ahora su no tan estrechas caderas ocupaban la palma de sus manos y tiró desde ellas de su falda enrollando la tela sobre sus nalgas al tiempo que empujaba su pierna entre los esbeltos muslos de Paula.

Dejaba que sostuviera su cabeza y que la girara o al apartara para volver a besarle con más pasión. Demons abandonaba a veces su labios y sentía sus dientes en su barbilla y su aliento le abrasaba la garganta hasta llegar al borde de su camisa y volver a ascender para saborearle. Notaba como ella se estremecía cada vez que presionaba su pierna contra su monte de venus. La haría cabalgar en su rodilla, conseguiría con sus caricias que ella moviera sus caderas sobre su muslo buscando un contacto más directo.

_La última vez que fuimos al banco, aquel tipo del bigote nos tuvo esperando más de una hora. Me encantaría que esta vez nos esperara él y luego... le dejaría imaginar por qué hemos tardado...

_¡Eres terrible!

_Y a ti, pequeña pervertida, te encanta.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y descendió con sus dientes por el grácil músculo de su cuello. Le encantaba el nombre de ese músculo. Esternocleidomastoideo. Veintidos letras. A veces jugaba a deletrear cada una con besos y suaves dentelladas a lo largo del mismo. Esternocleidomastoideo. Al llegar a la clavícula obtenía como recompensa el profundo suspiro de Demons y con suerte, un imperioso tirón de sus cabellos para que ascendiera a besarla en la boca.

La tigresa le arañaba la espalda.

Pronto, a su decidida mujer de negocios le sobraría la ropa. No la suya propia, no, pero a él le desnudaría en menos que canta un gallo. Ahí estaba, sacándole la camisa del lazo del cinturón, (sin importarle que a él le hubiera costado un tiempo que quedara sin una arruga, perfectamente pegada a su torso), y clavándole sus cortas uñas en la espalda desnuda.

Severus gruñó como una fiera salvaje, pero no frenó en su intento: quería poseerla hasta el delirio... en más o menos, media hora, porque tenían que llegar a tiempo al banco _(¡malditos muggles!)_ para conseguir que le concedieran de una vez el crédito para comprar la maquinaria del laboratorio. Alejó los números de su cabeza, el muslo de Demons era mucho más atrayente, sobre todo ahora que lo subía y lo enroscaba alrededor de su cadera usando el tacón de su zapato para espolear sus nalgas _(¡oh, sí, mi exigente amazona!)_ y que se pegara más a ella.

_Te odio, Snape_ musitó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mago_ ¿Por qué me haces esto?

_¿Por qué le hago qué, señorita Demons?¿Hacerla llegar tarde a su importante cita de negocios?¿Arrugarle la falda?¿Empaparle la ropa interior?

El timbre de su voz provocó un escalofrío en la columna de la muggle y jadeó sin querer cuando él la levantó con sus manos y la sentó en la encimera de la cocina mientras la sujetaba por la nuca con una mano y con la otra forzaba a su otra pierna a rodear también su cintura.

_ Básicamente por dos motivos..._ él seguía hablando, ella simplemente se concentraba en respirar sin gemir mientras la mano que había llevado hasta su sacro la empujaba inmisericorde hacia el bulto de sus pantalones_ ... uno, no hay mayor triunfo para mí que verla sucumbir ante su más culpable y placentera debilidad y, dos, ... tengo que seguir ganándome mi sueldo, señorita Demons. El día que no despierte su deseo, me despedirá y moriré de inanición.

Demons le soltó el cinturón rápidamente y castigó con sus caricias el ariete que la amenazaba.

_Tiene razón, señor Snape..

_Prince..._interrumpió Severus mientras volatilizaba la ropa interior de Paula.

_ ¡Brrr...!_ fingió protestar, de repente sentía frío si él se retiraba de ella_ Señor _Prince..._ tenemos que aprovechar bien el tiempo... usted tiene ya una edad y puede que su... vigor... decaiga en cualquier momento.

Snape la sostuvo por la cintura y la levantó en peso guiando su cuerpo para atravesarla mientras ella se sostenía apoyándose en sus hombros y aferrando sus piernas en torno a su cintura. Severus lanzó hacia ella varias veces su cadera hasta que la vió morderse los labios.

_¿Tiene algo que decir de mi vigor ahora, señorita Demons?

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de rogarle que siguiera.

Podía haberla llevado al dormitorio, o por lo menos, al sofá. Pero, ( _¡qué demonios!_ ) ¿cuánto hacía que no la poseía de pie?¿o en la cocina?¿o sin tener que poner pestillos a la puerta e insonorizar la habitación? ¿cúanto hacía que no tenían que preocuparse en aguzar el oído por si algún llanto venía de la habitación de al lado o (peor aún) por si escuchaban pisadas al otro lado de la puerta?. En este momento, su mayor preocupación era no tropezar con sus pantalones mientras la apoyaba en la pared para poder recorrer su interior muuuuy despacio, hasta que gimiera.

_Dime que me quieres_ exigió él. Le encantaba hacer que la obligaba a decírselo.

_Tequierotequiero_ respondió rápidamente ella entre gemidos. Le encantaba que le arrancara esa declaración en esos momentos. Pareciera como si, le poseyera el alma además del cuerpo.

Severus y la besó en la boca, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Sintió un sabor metálico.

Se retiró de ella que protestó débilmente al notar que detenía sus movimientos.

_ ¡Paula!

Snape tocó sus propios labios manchados.

_Estás sangrando...

Ella se palpó asustada los labios y la boca.

_ ¡No es mía!

Severus sabía que suya tampoco... ¿qué diablos...?

Abrió los ojos, completamente lúcido.

Había soñado con ella, el olor de la leche con galletas había traído a su memoria el recuerdo de aquella mañana y estaba soñando con ella.

Lo de la sangre... eso no había ocurrido. Habían concluído sudorosos y exhaustos, resbalando al suelo desde la pared, y con el tiempo justo de entrar en la ducha y cambiarse de ropa, llegando a tiempo para conseguir el dinero para su laboratorio.

"Los sueños son solo juegos de nuestro subconsciente" le explicaba Paula acariciando su pelo más de una vez, cuando él la despertaba con su peso buscando el refugio de su cuerpo, cuando tenía algún sueño inquietante y recordaba su antigua pesadilla "mientras soñamos nuestro cerebro ordena la información, ¡no siempre van a ser sueños premonitorios, Severus! ¡deja de preocuparte por cosas que aún no han pasado!".

Ordenar información.

Sangre.

Había sangre en casa, en los fragmentos del suelo del salón. Sangre que no era de Paula.

Más decisión y desenvoltura que nunca, Severus se apareció en su destino, su casa.

Con la agilidad de un gato se agachó en los entre los fragmentos de porcelana y cristal roto. Efectivamente, como recordaba había varios pedazos manchados de sangre como... si le hubieran incrustado en la piel a alguien. Severus torció la sonrisa. A Paula le encantaban las películas de misterio y asesinatos y, aquellas que incluyan eficiente analista qué encontraba pruebas físicas en los restos recogidos del escenario del crimen, eran sus favoritas. Así que, Severus, obligado a verlas por las noches en aquel aparato diabólico mientras leía (o simulaba que leía) tenía ciertas nociones acerca de que la sangre podía ser analizada y dar con un sospechoso. Claro que, se necesitaba otra muestra para comparar a quién pertenecía la sangre aunque, si las películas tenian algo de verdad, a veces se encontraban datos acerca de las personas implicadas como pequeñas pistas: ser diabético, pertenecer a una raza determinada..., que podrían ayudarle a saber dónde buscar.

Y él tenía todo un laboratorio a su disposición para analizar las muestras.

¿Qué hora era?

Daba igual la hora, seguro que Deborah estaría encantada de participar cuándo se enterara de que Paula corría peligro. Sin embargo, la expresión de su cara al encontrarle en su puerta no le auguraba nada bueno.

_¡Son las 2 de la mañana, Severus!, ¿se puede saber qué coj...?... ¡Qué haces aquí!.

Snape la miró sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle lo ocurrido. Eran muchas explicaciones que tenía que dar, si quería recabar su ayuda.

_ ¿El niño?_ preguntó asustada.

_ Tu ahijado está bien Deborah _ Deborah respiró tranquila un segundo_ ...Se trata de Paula.

La mujer de color le abrió por completo la puerta de su casa y le pidió que se acomodara en un sofá mientras ella se tapaba con la bata un corto camisón de seda.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿se ha hartado ya de ti y te ha dejado en medio de la noche? _ ella siempre había agorado el fin de su relación_ ¿Vienes aquí a buscarla acaso?

"Lo mejor para decir algo difícil es decirlo y ya, a qué pensar tanto". Las reglas de Paula.

_ Ha entrado en casa, se la han llevado.

¿Cuánto puede palidecer una persona de color? Deborah palideció.

_¿Son los de tu antigua banda... otra vez?_ si había una persona que rivalizara con Paula en uno de sus ataques de ira, era ella_ ¿pero quién demonios eres? ¿el maldito Bruce Willis?... ¡todo te ocurre a ti!

Era una acusación. Él tenía la culpa aunque no tuviera ni idea de quién era Bruce Willis.

_Deborah, comprendo...

_¡No! no comprendes una mierda... no has dejado de poner a Paula en peligro desde que la conociste. Pensé que habías dejado todo eso atrás cuando volvísteis después de que Paula dimitiera y se fuera a buscarte a Europa... pensé que eráis una familia normal... o todo lo normal que puede ser con una madre adicta a las emociones fuertes y con un padre de dudosa moral que raya en la delincuencia.

Nunca se le había enfrentado tan abiertamente, aunque bien sabía que no era de su agrado. La miraba celosa siempre que los tres estaban juntos, él se la había robado.

_Pensé que os contendríais los dos por ese niño. James es el mejor chico que conozco y creía que era afortunado de teneros a ambos, aunque hubiera heredado tu físico... ¿y ahora vienes a mi casa a las 2 de la mañana para decirme que alguien... ¡ha entrado y ha secuestrado a Paula!? ¡Así, sin más! ¿Qué has hecho?

Severus se mantuvo sereno y, contrito, frenó su instinto de víbora que mandaba órdenes a tu cerebro para contestarle de forma mordaz e insultante. Se contuvo porque... pensaba en Paula y que esta mujer podría ayudar a encontrarla.

_Había sangre..._pronunció entre dientes_ ...en algunos objetos. Paula los tiró para defenderse y se ve que hirieron a alguien ¿podrías analizarla? ¿Podrías... encontrar alguna pistas...?

_Podría... Pero no lo haré. Al menos, hasta que me expliques de una vez por todas quién eres y por qué me traes eso a mí, en lugar de llevarlo a la policía.

Snape se levantó.

_Vístete y te lo explicaré en el laboratorio.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y meneó su cabeza afirmándose en su decisión.

_Como quieras_ dijo él.

Deborah no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Snape sacó un palo de entre sus ropas y lo agitó delante de sus narices mientras la agarraba del brazo. Sintió que las tripas se le iban a salir por la boca, aprisionada como si tuviera que pasar su voluminoso cuerpo por un agujero demasiado estrecho. Cuando pudo fijar la vista y notar que se encontraba en el laboratorio, simplemente alucinó.

_¿Quién eres? ¿qué coj..?¿ _Qué_ eres?

_¿Crees en la magia, Deborah?_usó su persuasiva y autoritaria voz de profesor_ y no te estoy hablando de Santa Claus, o del Ratoncito Pérez. No de trucos de cartas o de bellas modelos seccionadas limpiamente por la mitad. Te estoy hablando de magia de verdad, de este tipo de magia...

Snape agitó la varita y una lengua de fuego salió de su extremo, enroscándose en el suelo alrededor de ella, convirtiéndose en una serpiente que luego se volatilizó ante sus asombrados ojos.

_Soy un mago y hay más como yo, cientos como yo sólo en Londres. Hay magos y brujas, buenos y menos buenos... y hay magos tan perversos que el mundo no estaría preparado para conocerlos_ Snape fijó en ella su intensa mirada_. Créeme Deborah, yo no elegí que Paula entrara en este mundo pero, se lo agradezco a su Dios cada minuto que paso con ella. Hubo una guerra terrible, entre los magos más blancos y los más oscuros y, Paula y yo estuvimos en el medio. Yo... trabajaba... para los dos bandos.

_¿Un espía doble?

_Algo así_ dijo Snape torciendo la sonrisa, recordando_ y era bueno, era muy bueno. No pensaba que mi vida durara más allá de esta guerra hasta que Paula vino meter sus narices. Ella lo cambio todo

_Suele tener ese efecto,_confesó su amiga_ aunque la mayoría de las veces su toque es... abrasador y destructivo.

_No solo una, sino dos veces me salvó. Me salvó de la muerte y me salvó de mí mismo... Me ofreció una vida y ahora han vuelto, no sé porque, no sé quiénes, pero han vuelto y se la han llevado. Pero te juro de veras, te juro... por mi hijo... que no pararé hasta encontrarla y traerla de vuelta. Sana y salva.

_Un mago _ dijo despectiva mientras le arrebataba los fragmentos manchados de sangre que él había envuelto cuidadosamente en papel transparente_. Demons no podía conformarse con un hombre normal y corriente... Un mago.

Snape escudriñó su rostro tratando de dilucidar si le creía o no, si le ayudaría o no.

_Tardaré un par de días_ anunció_ Pondré a trabajar a todo el equipo ahora mismo, en cuanto vayamos a mi la taquilla, me la abras y pueda coger algo más decente que ponerme.

Por primera vez en dos días, Severus sintió algo de confianza.

_Si le pasa algo a Paula..._ le dijo a guisa de despedida_lo pagarás muy caro y si le ocurre algo al niño... te mataré.

Y Snape no dudaba que hablaba muy en serio.


	5. La puerta

_ Otra vez...

Snape retiró el ojo de la mirilla.

Era Potter, otra vez.

Se tocó la cara con cautela. Le había llevado un tiempo conseguir asentar la neblina en la que transformaba su rostro en una cara completamente diferente de la suya. Tras varios ( _fracasos_ ) intentos, había conseguido crear a partir de sus facciones otras, lo mas neutras y anodinas posible. Sus mejillas eran ahora redondeadas y sus nariz más corta y común. Un rostro que resultaría conocido, como de haberlo visto antes y, esperaba, fácilmente olvidable. No podía ir por el mundo mágico con una cara de niebla.

Y no podía recibir a Potter con su verdadero rostro. ¿Le daría las gracias por enviarle a la muerte?¿Le hablaría de Lily?

Lily...

Un puño le apretó el corazón.

Le había costado años, le había costado mucho desprenderse del amor que le consumió hasta su muerte, su no-muerte. Le había costado disimular su recuerdo para no provocar la frustración que notaba en la fiereza con que Paula reclamaba su cuerpo para borrársela de la mente.

Lo había logrado.

Demons... La amaba como a su vida, y el hijo que compartían era la mayor muestra de ese amor. Le querían con locura y se amaban a través de él. Eran felices, tenían... paz.

 _La paz es efímera._

Lily... ya estaba... enterrada... en sus pensamientos y no era momento de excavar en un dolor pasado, teniendo un dolor presente lacerando su alma.

_¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Viene a darme una demostración más de su incompetencia?_ habló a través de la madera.

_ Soy un auror, señor, investigando una desaparición y tengo que hacerle unas preguntas. Puedo hacérselas aquí o en el ministerio, como quiera.

A Harry le pareció escuchar un resoplido a través de la puerta, pero ésta se abrió lentamente y el hombre se apartó dejándole pasar. Esta vez disitinguió su rostro, un rostro que no le decía nada en absoluto pero que le pareció más falso que el oro leprechaun.

_Gracias_ dijo.

El hombre dió una seca cabezada.

Harry observó que el salón seguía desordenado. Siguió al hombre por las dos salas, la principal y la de la chimenea, y le condujo a la derecha de las escaleras, a una amplia cocina muggle, iluminada por una cristalera que daba al patio posterior. Una acojedora mesa junto a la puerta de cristales permitía vigilar el jardín donde un niño (y veinte más de amplio que era) podría jugar a la vista de sus padres.

_¿Café?_ ofreció Snape_ Lo siento, hace mucho que no tomo té.

Harry pensó que hubiera podido ofrecerle un té. Había una tetera, y un bote en el que se leía claramente "té". Así que entendió que estaba marcando su territorio. Eran sus reglas o nada.

_ Café estará bien, gracias.

Mientras Severus servía dos humeantes tazas (por un segundo estuvo a punto de coger una taza, cerró los dedos en el aire a medio camino y cogió otra, sería la taza que usaba su mujer) Harry sacó su vuelapluma para tomar notas.

_Gracias _volvió a decir Harry cuando su anfitrión le tendió la humeante bebida.

_Me ha dado las gracias ya tres veces, señor Potter. ¡Qué rudo! Sus... sospechosos... deben de pasarlo realmente mal cuando los interrogue.

Snape estiró una comisura de su nueva boca en una semisonrisa. Potter seguía poniendo la misma cara de ingenuidad ante sus puyas.

_Eso podrá decírmelo usted luego, cuando acabe de interrogarle.

_¿Soy sospechoso?_ preguntó alzando una ceja.

_ En la mayoría de los casos, los culpables se encuentran entre el entorno más cercano.

 _Niñato._

_ Dígame, por favor, ¿como se llama su mujer?

Snape se mantuvo de pie aunque invitó a Potter a sentarse.

_Se llama Paula, Paula Demons.

La pluma rasgueó suavemente en el pergamino.

_¿Tiene una foto? ¿Puede darme su descripción?

Snape sacó una cartera muggle y de ella una foto muggle, la sostuvo un momento, mirándola con ojos vidriosos. Era una foto de Paula, en primer plano, haciendo pompas de jabón con su hijo. Adoraba esa foto. Si a ella no le hubiera gustado hacer pompas de jabón, no se hubiera empeñado en... jugar... con él. Sopesó si los rasgos de su hijo delatarían su identidad. Podía escuchar a Paula en su cabeza. "Uno ve lo que quiere ver, Severus, nadie te reconocerá porque para todos tú no existes. Les recordarás a Snape, puede, pero jamás pensarán que eres tú... además, estás más viejo...". Le tendió la foto a Potter.

_ ¿Su hijo, señor Demons?

Señor Demons, tenía gracia. ¿Cuál de sus apellidos podría darle? ¿Si le decía Prince, podía atar cabos? _" Estás paranoico, querido","Mejor un paranoico vivo que un muerto confiado"_

_ Mi nombre es Crow, Joseph Crow. La señorita Demons y yo no estamos oficialmente casados_ Harry asintió_ Sí, es nuestro hijo, James, pronto cumplirá cinco años.

_¿Dónde estaba usted cuando se produjo el ataque?

En el laboratorio, tenían una empresa farmacéutica. Explicó y reexplicó la secuencia de acontecimientos del día. James se había levantado con un dolor de barriga, Paula decidió quedarse en casa con el niño y él se acercó al laboratorio del que eran socios mayoritarios, para ultimar unos detalles. Volvería a la hora de comer. Sin embargo, le había alertado un familar diciendo que el niño había llegado a su casa a través de la red flu avisando de que unos extraños les habían atacado.

_¿Y vino usted aquí inmediatamente?

_ No, primero paseé por Jubilee Gardens y me dí una vuelta en el London Eye.

Potter detuvo la pluma para que no escribiera eso. _Bravo, Potter, has captado la ironía._

_¿Cuánto calcula que tardó en llegar?

_ Menos de treinta segundos desde que me avisaron. Lo que se tarda en desaparecerse. Y me avisaron en el minuto posterior de que apareciera mi hijo contando lo del ataque.

Snape se lo leyó en los ojos. Imposible, un patronus tardaría mucho más en recorrer medio Londres y avisarle, sobre todo si era incorpóreo para no ser detectado por los muggles. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un teléfono móvil. Le habían llamado.

_Tardé menos de dos minutos en llegar a la casa. ¿Quiere saber cuánto tardé en llegar al piso de arriba?

Potter ignoró su voz amenazadora. Pero se levantó precipitadamente de la silla cuando el señor Crow se convirtió en un gas espeso y oscuro que ascendió en una columna atravesando el techo.

_¿Sube, señor Potter?

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de Potter subiendo presuroso la escalera, oía claramente en su cabeza la voz socarrona de Demons diciéndole lentamente... _"Presumido".  
_ La cara de Potter era un verdadera pugna entre el asombro, la curiosidad y un curtido gesto profesional de no dejarse impresionar por nada. Pero estaba impresionado.

_ La puerta estaba bien protegida, muy bien protegida_ Snape pasó la mano por la blanca madera, hablando con voz misteriosa y grave, leyendo con los dedos las huellas del ataque sufrido_ ningún maleficio podría abrirla en menos de dos minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo ella tardar en esparcir los polvos flu, apagar el fuego y subir hasta aquí?

Crow hablaba lentamente, como si le costara poner en palabras la idea que le rondaba la mente. Potter volvió a mirar la sala doble, con el caldero a un lado y el laboratorio al otro. ¿Tenían una empresa farmacéutica en la que probablemente estaban usando pociones y elixires mágicos para fabricar medicinas muggles? ¿Cómo de legal era eso?

_ Hay venenos poderosos aquí. Hay tóxicos suficientes para aturdir a veinte hombres. Y Paula los conoce todos. ¿Qué tal anda de razonamiento deductivo Potter? ¿Sabe lo que significa eso?

_Imposible, estaría asustada, esperaría la ayuda. No abriría la puerta.

El señor Crow torció el gesto en una expresión que a Harry no dejaba de resultarle familiar.

_Usted no la conoce, Potter. Ella no tiene miedo. Nunca tiene miedo. De nada.

* * *

Paula comenzó a recoger los camiones que estaban tirados por el suelo del salón y que hasta hace poco estaban haciendo carreras entre ellos. Miró a James que hacía carreras consigo mismo por la habitación. Cogió el camión negro, el vencedor de la mañana, y suspiró mirándole de nuevo. Mucho se temía que el dolor de barriga, que había desaparecido milagrosamente tras decirle que hoy se quedarían en casa, poco tenía que ver con el atracón de palomitas de ayer, sino con la ida al cole de esta mañana.

Ella no sabía cómo se desarrollaba la magia en los niños.

James había aprendido a hablar tempranamente sin isar el leguaje infantil propio sino como un adulto, a leer y a escribir con apenas cuatro años, antes de la media de edad requerida. Había tenido que enfrentarse, a veces sola, a juguetes que se movían solos, a yogures o fruta levitando desde la cocina al cuarto de James, a golosinas que atravesaban el cristal del expositor en las tiendas, a cristales que estallaban en sus berrinches. "No digas tonterías, Paula, es demasiado pequeño para controlar su magia. Ni siquiera Draco fue capaz de hacer magia voluntariamente hasta los 9 años" Cissy la creía una madre exagerada pero, ella sabía que el niño controlaba su magia. Cuando cambiaba la tele al canal de dibujitos o su peluche favorito desaparecía de la estantería y aparecía en su cuna. No era la magia incontrolada de una criatura inexperta, era magia dirigida.

Puede que su hijo hubiera heredado la inteligencia de ambos y el poder de su padre... El colegio debe resultar aburrido y frustrante para un niño así. Sobre todo, después de decirle que la magia era un secreto.

James no tenía amigos.

Paula estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de mudarse al Londres mágico, con niños como él. Ojalá a alguien se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de poner un parvulario en Hogwarts.

La mirada de Paula quedó fija en James que había parado frente a la puerta. Su postura no era natural, estaba muy erguido, rígida la espalda y Demons intuía la mirada de su hijo fija en el pomo de la puerta.

_James..._llamó_ James cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

Puso la mano en su hombro. Temblaba.

El pomo de la puerta se movía.

Paula agarró del hombro de su hijo, corría tirando de él hacia la cocina cuando el sonido seco de la puerta chocando con la pared anunció que habían entrado. Se tiró con su hijo detrás del sofá.

_ ¡Agáchate! ¡no te muevas!

¿Por qué había dejado de llevar la pistola encima? Le parecería muy lógico en su momento, claro. Comenzó a arrojarles cosas, el florero, la porcelana... cuanto había a su alcance. De repente, todo lo que había en el mueble situado a su espalda voló hacia los atacantes paralizando su ataque momentáneamente. _Bravo, James._ Cogió al niño por una manga, derrapó al entrar en la salita donde siempre estaba prendida la chimenea. Le dió un puñado de polvos flu a su hijo.

Les veía. Eran dos encapuchados. Venían hacia ellos.

_¿CREES QUE NOS IMPORTA TU HIJO, ESTÚPIDA? VENIMOS A POR TI. ENTRÉGATE Y NO LE HAREMOS DAÑO.

¿Daño?¡Daño! ¡Oh, que no! ¡Por supuesto que no!.

James cerró la puerta de sala con un golpe de su magia, su mamá estaba enfadada e iba a ir a reñirles a esos hombres. Tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo... por ella.

_¡Bien hecho, James! Ahora, ¡corre!¡a la chimenea!¡a casa del abuelo Prince!

_ ¡Mamá, ven!

_ ¡Llama a papá!

Su hijo desapareció en una llamarada verde. ¿Se podían rastrear los destinos de la red flu? No iba a arriesgarse. Apagó la chimenea con una alfombra.

La puerta cedió, corrió escaleras arriba trastabillando trepando casi con las manos.

Entró en la sala de experimentos, como ella lo llamaba. Jadeó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Aquí podría defenderse, Severus llegaría enseguida.

Daño, habían dicho esos malnacidos. Ellos no iban a saber lo que era el daño hasta que acabara con ellos.

 _"Abre la puerta. Ven con nosotros"_

¿Esa voz era real o hablaba sólo en su cabeza?

_ ¡Largáos, ultima oportunidad antes de que llegue mi marido!

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Diciéndoles que se marcharan? ¿Tan asustada estaba?

 _"Ven, Paula, o esto es contigo. Pero si quieres, meteremos a Severus o... a James"_

Les conocían, ¿quién...?

 _"Severus está llegando, última oportunidad. "_

Solo necesitó un segundo para escuchar esa voz fría helándole la columna y decidir que iba a proteger a su familia de eso. Fuera lo que fuera.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tantas veces había renegado de la actitud de Lily, (matar antes que morir, chica) y ahora... James estaba por encima de todo, hasta de su propia vida.

Oyó un chasquido en el salón (alguien acababa de aparecerse). ¿Qué ocurriría si no les vencían? ¿O si les vencían y venían más?

Paula abrió la puerta.

_ Vamos,_dijo ella con determinación_ ¿qué esperáis?


	6. Interrogatorios

Así que, la mujer había abierto la puerta.

Y, por tanto, se había ido con ellos voluntariamente.

Era extraño.

_ ¿Qué sabe de sus atacantes?

El señor Crow suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de contestar.

_Eran dos. Vestían túnicas negras e iban a rostro descubierto. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo muy rubio, casi blanco, corto y despeinado. El otro, una larga cabellera castaña, con el pelo rizado u ondulado. La piel muy pálida y los ojos con cercos oscuros bajo ellos.

_ ¿Se lo ha dicho el niño...?

Snape se había planteado la necesidad de interrogar a su propio, incluso de usar veritaserum para ayudarle a recordar... ¡pero era sólo un niño, qué demonios!. Un niño de casi cinco años que había sentido tambalearse el mundo. Que había perdido a su madre... Harry insistió.

_ Tal vez debería hablar con...

_No, ni lo sueñe Potter_ ¡era sólo un niño!, ¡uno que dormía abrazado a un peluche en lugar de en los brazos de su madre!.

Harry pensó que era mejor no insistir, el tono de su voz marcaba los límites, la voz de ese hombre...

_ James...mi hijo... ha hecho un dibujo_Snape sintió la necesidad de explicarle_ Yo no he querido preguntarle nada. No lo demuestra porque es muy valiente pero, está afectado por la desaparición de su madre. sinceramente, espero que no haga falta hacerle revivir lo ocurrido.

Será difícil encontrarla sin más información. No se podría confiar plenamente en el testimonio de un niño tan pequeño, menos aún en un dibujo.

Bajaron de nuevo a la cocina, Potter recalentó el café con su varita, pero el hombre protestó.

_No haga eso, no sabe igual _y luego torció el gesto_ Paula se enfadaba mucho cuando yo lo hacía y tenía razón, como en casi todo. No sabe igual.

Vació el contenido de la taza con un golpe seco de su varita en un gesto que a Harry le resultó familiar no sabía por qué (esa sensación de familiaridad y no, iba y venía en su cabeza como una polilla a una luz) y volvió a llenarla con el café que quedaba aún caliente en la cafetera. Sorbió de la taza. Parecía quererla mucho. Mucho.

_Bien,_ continuó Potter_ Usted, no tiene coartada para el momento de la desaparición...

_No _confirmó_. Y si investiga un poco descubrirá que todo el dinero es de ella así que, puedo incluso tener un móvil para hacerla desaparecer. ¿Va a detenerme ahora o va a esperar a tomar el café?

No, no iba a detenerlo.

_¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerles daño?. ¿Ella tenía algún enemigo?, ¿o usted?.

_Pensé que ya no me quedaban enemigos, pensé que habían muerto todos, que los seguían vivos estaban a buen recaudo en Azkaban o demasiado asustados para asomar las narices. Pensé que estábamos a salvo.

Era culpa suya. Había confiado en la la despreocupación de Demons, en su insistencia para que pudieran vivir libres de los demonios del pasado. Era su obligación protegerles.

_ ¿Mortifagos?_ Interrogó Potter. Crow dio una seca cabezada_ ¿Sus antiguos... compañeros?.

El gesto de aquel rostro redondo y vulgar era indescifrable .

_¿Desde cuando están juntos?

Harry no era un novato, no era el momento de presionar, ese hombre parecía estar deseando echarle a patadas de su casa. Tenía que hilar fino para que no se le escapara. Y le gustaba hablar de ella, tenerla presente... lo demás llegaría después.

_Hace unos siete años.

_ Eso fue durante la segunda guerra mágica..._ calculó mentalmente_ ¿Cómo un mortifago acabó con una muggle?

Esa era la pregunta. La que le hacía Lucius, la que le hacía Narcissa, la que le hacía Draco, lo que ninguno de los mortífagos entendían. ¿Tampoco el chico que, según Dumbledore, tenía un conocimiento profundo del amor podía? De todas formas, tenía que explicarle algo. Si quería que le fuera útil, Potter debía conocer algo acerca de los antecedentes de Demons.

_¿Recuerda el rumor cerca de que los muggles robaban la magia a los magos? Bien, pues fue por ella. Ella logró... absorber... parte del poder del perturbado.

Potter puso una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa, ¿se refería a Lord Voldemort?

_ Lo siento_dijo él con una amarga sonrisa_ ella siempre lo llamaba así. Le decía que Paula consiguió absorber parte de su... Legeremancia... y era capaz de usarla mediante el tacto. Lord Voldemort la hizo prisionera y la usó para investigar las lealtades de los suyos. Luego me otorgó su custodia. Ella me... cambió... y sí, teníamos muchos enemigos entre los mortifagos. Sobre todo después de la guerra.

Harry obtuvo la información que quería. El tipo fué mortífago y desertó en la guerra. Un cobarde... un traidor... claro que tendría enemigos.

Crow sacó su varita y la puso en la mesa, al alcance de su mano. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos verdes y aunque por un momento vió en ellos un destello singular, después la fiereza y la intensidad de su mirada le asustó. Era un hombre desesperado y un hombre desesperado es siempre un hombre peligroso.

_Ahora le toca a usted, "quid pro quo" ¿aprendió algo de latín, señor Potter? ¿no? ¿Tampoco ha visto "El silencio de los corderos"?... Puede decírmelo por las buenas o por las malas, le aseguro que me da igual... El Departamento de Aurores está taaaan interesado en este caso que me manda a su... mayor celebridad y eso, a su vez, provoca mi interés.

Harry se alertó ante el comportamiento del mago, incluso sacó su varita para defenderse aunque él no hacía nada, solo mirarle con aquellos profundos ojos negros como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

_ Hubo una profecía...

 _¿Una profecía, una maldita profecía?¿acerca de qué?_

_ El departamento de misterios piensa que el ataque a su casa está relacionado con ella.

 _¿El Departamento de misterios?_ Harry no podía adivinar ninguno de los pensamientos de ese hombre y normalmente era un buen interrogador, intuía cosas, pero este tipo llevaba la expresión "cara de poker" a su máxima expresión.

_Parece que no tiene demasiada fe en la videncia_ tanteó Potter_ ¿No cree en las profecías?

_ ¿En las profecías dice? Sí que... creo en ellas _ su voz era ruda y destilaba odio_ una de ellas me condujo al... mayor desastre de mi vida... pero nunca pensé que... que pudiera referirse a mí o a... mi familia. ¿Y qué decía esa profecía exactamente?

Preguntó sin demostrar demasiado interés en ello dejando atrás su balbuceo inicial.

_No se me ha permitido oírla...

_ Su eficacia me confunde...

_ El Departamento de misterios está...

_ ¿¡ Realmente me está diciendo, Potter que esa profecía es la única pista que tengo para encontrar a mi mujer y que usted ni siquera sabe si existe realmente!? Su inutilidad me resulta legendaria ya. No sé cómo he podido confiar en que usted...quisiera ayudar.

_¡Y quiero ayudar!_ el desprecio con que ese hombre le hablaba le hacía sentirse dolido.

_¡Pues entérese de lo que dice esa profecía!

_¡Está pidiendo un imposible!

_ ¿Imposible?, ¿para el Elegido?, ¿cree que no es capaz de repetir la hazaña que hizo con 15 años? Me refiero a entrar en el Departamento de misterios y robar una profecía.

_¿Acaso estuvo usted allí?_ Harry trató de recordar a los mortífagos a los que se enfrentaron en aquel lugar_ ¡No fue un paseo precisamente!¡hubo quien dejó allí la vida!

Severus miró fríamenten el pecho del jóven mago alzarse y bajar, ¿ofuscado?, ¿enfadado?¿confundido?

_ Siento lo de Sirius.

¿Porque lo había dicho? Severus era consciente de que no tenía que haberlo dicho pero realmente... lo sentía y... tenía que comunicárselo, necesitaba que lo supiera aunque,... no sirviera de mucho. No le serviría de nada decírselo a Potter si no sabía quién era la persona que estaba pronunciando esas palabras. La misma persona que fue a buscar a Sirius a Grimauld Place y que le preguntó con saña quién era el cobarde ahora, cuando su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo, estaba arriesgando su vida por él mientras él permanecía a salvo en su casita. La misma persona que le espoleó a correr al ministerio, humillándole, y lo que es peor, disfrutándolo como una tardía venganza de las humillaciones sufridas por su causa.

No, no tenía que haberlo dicho, sobre todo, si no podía mostrarle a Potter que él ya no era el mismo hombre que causó la muerte de su padrino,... que causó la muerte de sus padres...

Una profecía que él se apresuró a ir a contar al Lord fue lo que causó la muerte de Lily y de Potter,... una profecía que Voldemort quiso conocer y cuya búsqueda causó la muerte de Sirius... y ahora una profecía...

La vida era muy hija de... muy... "irónica" cuando se lo proponía.

_Lo siento.

Volvió a decir aquel hombre con su voz profunda y grave. Algo en su tono le conmovió.

Harry asintió.

_Hablaré con Kingsley, tal vez se pueda hacer algo.

_Como comprenderá, no me conformaré con esa respuesta.

La determinación de ese individuo no admitía duda, iba a hacerlo, iba a entrar.

Un crujido en el salón delató la presencia de un mago. Ambos tomaron sus varitas y corrieron por el corto camino que les separaba de la sala.

El recién llegado miró al hombre de la cara redonda con extrañeza y a Potter con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, odio y asco. En un segundo comprendió la situación y se lanzó a abrazar al dueño de la casa.

_He venido en cuanto me he enterado, ¿James está bien? Cuente conmigo ¡para lo que sea!.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia Harry Potter y le apuntó con la varita mientras el moreno hacía lo mismo señalando al rubio de Slytherin y ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo:

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"


	7. El latido del tiempo

Hace unos seis años...(se explicaba a sí mismo mientras esperaba)...no le fue difícil encontrar aquel claro del bosque. Aunque hiciera mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar. Hay lugares que se graban a hierro en la cabeza, en la mente, en el corazón... si tuviera corazón. Hay sitios que se te marcan a hierro (un hierro candente siseante aplicado en la memoria) y que jamás podrán ser olvidados.  
Ni aunque se intente cien años.  
Aquel bosque de Albania era uno de ellos.

Avanzó reconociendo los árboles, la colina, la suave cuesta que ascendía cubierta de densa vegetación y que descendía limpia como un cráter, cubierta por un fragante césped. El acogedor calvero en el que el tiempo parecía no correr según las leyes de la física. Sus pies tropezaron con algo, algo blando muy distinto de las ramas o las hojas o las piedras que tapizaban el suelo.  
Sus ojos claros, tan prístinos que podrían competir con un cielo en primavera, captaron la escasa luz para reconocer un cuerpo que yacía bocabajo en una poco natural postura.

Empujó varias veces con la punta de su bota. No tuvo respuesta. Tampoco lo esperaba. Todo estaba muerto allí.

Siguió avanzando. El lugar estaba destruído. Una mancha negra ocupaba el círculo donde antes se asentaba la cabaña.  
Alrededor de la tierra calcinada, cerca y no tan cerca, la claridad recortaba cuerpos retorcidos por el fuego. Montones de volátil ceniza, que antes fue carne, amontonada en macabros bultos aún con forma humana.

Caminó lentamente hollando la fragante hierba sin que su paso dejara ni un rastro. Ni una rama quebrada, ni un tallo aplastado, ni un signo de su presencia. La hierba huía de él. Se aplastaba contra el suelo, se sumergía incluso en busca de sus propias raíces, para alzarse ilesa tras evitar su contacto. Podía incluso sentir los pasos de miles de queratinosas patas insectiles apartándose de su presencia.

Era ley.

La vida huye de la muerte.

Otro cuerpo interrumpió su camino, uno con el torso lleno de agujeros de los que aún manaba la sangre lentamente, manchando la tierra a su alrededor.  
Pasó por encima de ese cadáver, que aún conservaba en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, sin importarle si el bajo de su pantalón se manchaba, si sus botas aplataban las costillas acelerando el ritmo de esa lenta fuente o si el inerte cuerpo exhalaba el fondo de sus pulmones en un burbujeante estertor.

La luz de la luna arrancaba brillos rojizos a los restos carbonizados de la cabaña creando la ilusión de que aún ardía. El calor aún se transmitía del suelo a la planta de sus pies, atravesando la suela de su calzado.

Calor.

Aún.

Había sido obra de un mago. El aire aún estaba electrizado creando un etéreo velo que alzaba el escaso vello de su cuerpo aún a pesar de estar envuelto en una ceñida camisa y una levita de cuero negro, tan gastada, que se movía con suavidad sobre su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Poderosos hechizos se habían lanzado allí. Aún podía... olerlo.

El aire hedía a carbón y a miedo. Sus ollares se abrían como los de una bestia captando el sudor, distinguiendo presencias. Magos, de fétida reconocible fragancia con el halo viscoso de la negra parca, mortífagos, sorprendentemente, de nuevo cuando su presencia parecía extinta. Y había más. Un jóven, un anciano, una... humana.

El olor de la mujer le evocó otro que no percibía salvo escondido en el acre efluvio del suelo incinerado.

Con cuidado, casi con cariño, sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Sus pupilas dilatadas capturaron la claridad de la noche despejada para arrancar las palabras al papel.

 _Lo he conseguido.  
Era como supusimos_ las runas, los símbolos, la daga, la sangre_  
Estoy preparando el ritual: un ser acabando con la vida de un ser amado.  
En cuanto te escriba esto, declamaré los hechizos, y les haré entrar.  
Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, no te guardo rencor.  
Ven a verme y compartiremos los siglos. _  
__Tal vez, mientras lees esto, estoy alcanzando el sueño  
que una vez acariciamos juntos. _  
_

_ Parece que no.

Su voz sonaba decepcionada. Musical y armoniosa, como un fagot; vibrante y profunda, como un violonchelo. Totalmente incongruente en aquel lugar.

Entonces lo decidió.

Si había una manera y ella la había encontrado, él también sería capaz.

Él llegaría donde ella no llegó.

Volvió a aspirar las esencias que apresaba el aire.

Dobló de nuevo el pergamino y confinó en la seguridad de su bolsillo el crujiente papel.

Tenía más en su casa. Cientos de pergaminos que había ojeado sin interés, sin dolor, sin ganas... ahora los leería todos.

Seguiría sus pasos.

Sacó los legajos enrollados del vetusto mueble donde los guardaba cuando sus botas pisaron el húmedo suelo de piedra.  
Revivió sus cartas.  
La ilusión al encontrar un nuevo compañero de viaje, un ser ambicioso que experimentó con ella la división de su alma, y que luego la dejó a medio camino mientras él buscaba su propia gloria.  
La llegada de una acólita con su misma pasión por las artes oscuras... Y su incomprensible traición. Leyó la frustración y el odio que marcaba la pluma arañando el papel.  
Húmedas manchas saladas salpicaban la descripción de su soledad y el miedo a su decrepitud.

Describió ansiosa el regreso del ser oscuro, esperanzada en su renacimiento, ligando el suyo propio al loco deseo de venganza de un resto frágil pegado a la vida por medio de un conjuro.  
La decepción de nuevo ante la victoria de la luz. _Del amor,_ amor, escrito con trazos que se superponían una y otra vez, no conforme con la forma de sus letras llegando casi a emborronarla, a borrarla, a tacharla...

Sintió su obsesión en ese nombre que se repetía: el mestizo de los Prince, el mestizo de los Prince... La frustración que casi le hacía rasgar el papel con la punta de su pluma escribiendo que no encontraban el libro. Su ira pulsando en la tinta roja mientras le contaba que el libro había sido destruído y con el su Horrocrux.  
La desesperación.  
La esperanza.  
La llegada del Prince buscando la magia que le había sido robada acompañado por su amante, una muggle.

Su máximo sueño en esta última que sostenía en las manos. "Lo he conseguido"

_No, no lo lograste.

El aire vibró sin nadie que le escuchara.

Nada. No tenía nada.

Sólo tiempo.

Tiempo callado como la pausa de un latido, un año tras otro, hasta casi seis, hasta que sus ojos azul claro, casi blancos, se abrieron de repente en medio de la noche y pudo contestarse a sí mismo:

_Pero yo sí lo haré.


	8. Viejos enemigos

_¿Qué hace él aquí?

Severus se vió fugazmente transportado al pasado cuando tuvo que sujetar a Draco por el hombro para que no se lanzara contra Potter pero, ahí no había nada que pudiera zanjar quitando unas decenas de puntos a Griffindor.

_El señor Potter está aquí en calidad de auror_ explicó con su voz sosegada_, ha venido a... ayudar.

El tono capcioso de la palabra "ayudar" no pasó desapercibido al orgullo de Harry, ni tampoco a Malfoy que sonrió con suficiencia emitiendo una risa de una sílaba que ahondó en la herida de Potter.

_¿Y tú, Draco?_espetó Harry_ Según su hijo, uno de los atacantes era rubio...

Draco se precipitó hacia él dispuesto a hacerle tragar sus palabras, Potter alzó los puños para defenderse pero Snape volvió a intervenir separándolos antes de que llegaran a tocarse.

_No es de buena educación, Draco, atacar a un funcionario del ministerio. El señor Potter... se marcha ya.

No podía evitarlo, a pesar de tantos años, no podía evitar sentir un malévolo placer en ver al hijo de James sufrir cierta dosis de humillación. Al momento comprendió de lo inapropiado de ese sentimiento. Creía que ya había superado todo aquello. Sería que_ pensó torciendo la sonrisa_ había regresado a sus antiguas costumbres, hacer sufrir a los demás para aminorar su sufrimiento.

_¿Ha terminado con su interrogatorio, verdad señor Potter?

_¡No!_ Harry se encaró con ese tipo, Crow, o cómo se llamara_ Quiero saber qué hace él aquí, de qué se conocen y qué relación tiene con la desaparecida...

_¿La "desaparecida"?_ Snape hablaba entre dientes_ ¡Se llama Paula, Paula Demons y es mi mujer! ¡la madre de mi hijo!. ¡Espero que la próxima vez, la llame por su nombre!, ¿o le gustaría que alguien se refiriera a su madre como "la difunta"?

El dolor le envenenaba la lengua, se arrepintió completamente de haber faltado al respeto a la memoria de Lily, eso había sido casi tan absurdo y tan malvado como cuando la llamó "sangre sucia".  
Potter le miró con fijeza, su capacidad de empatía le hacía perdonar la mención hacia su madre pero... pero... a ese hombre le temblaba la barbilla, la piel de su rostro parecía desmoronarse o evaporarse, volvía a verse... borroso.

_ Comprendo su angustia, créame, si algo le pasara a Ginny, yo..._ Draco no ocultó el gesto como de vomitar al mencionar a la pelirroja y Harry se endureció_ . ¡Tiene que colaborar, señor Crow!, ¡su identidad puede darnos pistas sobre quién está detras de todo esto!¡Sé que fue un mortífago pero basta ya de esconder su rostro tras una... máscara!¡no sea cobarde!

Snape acometió contra Potter, agarrándole de la pechera sin darle tiempo a sacar su varita, el chico se retorcía ( _¿dónde has dejado la dignidad, Potter?)_ como si pensara que podía librarse de él tan fácilmente. Enfrentó su mirada con furia, sus ahora huidizos ojos verdes no le inspiraban ningún recuerdo que borrara el hecho de que volvía a llamarle cobarde y tuvo que contenerse, mucho, muchísimo, para no hacer que el cerebro de ese presuntuoso y prepotente muchacho que seguía creyéndose en posesión de la única verdad, ardiera hasta que echara humo por las orejas como una tetera.

Harry... Harry tuvo miedo.

Snape le soltó, abriendo la mano de golpe como si tocarle le produjera asco.

_Váyase_ pronunció Snape arrastrando las sílabas_. Ahora.

_Está bien,_ contestó Potter dirigiéndose a la salida. Draco no se apartó para cederle paso, se mantuvo erguido en medio del pasillo_, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

"Otro hubiera cerrado la puerta con un portazo", pensó Snape, pero Potter no podía rebajar su nivel de... santidad.

_He llegado en mal momento_ se disculpó Draco.

_ Todo es un maldito mal momento desde que se la llevaron.

Draco le miró con atención. No era necesario ser un lince para darse cuenta del trastorno que causaba la ausencia de Demons en Snape. Incluso con esa cara que ocultaba la suya.

_Vengo de la Casa de Hiedra_ Snape sonrió al reconocer el nombre que James daba a la casa de su abuelo_ No he podido... encontrarla. No se veía por ninguna parte...

_Hemos hecho un encantamiento fidelio_Severus reveló el emplazamiento de la casa que ya conocía y Draco asintió_ Nos pareció más seguro así.

_Me pasaré luego a jugar con James un rato.

Severus se dejó caer en un sillón. Parecía realmente abatido.

_Gracias_ dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

_Si va a seguir con esa cara, debería cortarse el pelo.

Snape resopló.

_Puedes tutearme, Draco, a ella..._ la mirada de Severus se empañó_ a Paula la tuteas.

_Paula no fue mi exigente profesora de pociones, ni jefa de mi casa_ Snape volvió a resoplar, pero su bufido sonaba como una risa_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Cualquier cosa...

Severus suspiró _(¿Por qué me cuesta retener el aire en los pulmones?)._ Sí, había algo.

_Potter dice que hubo una profecía que les puso en aviso para investigar esto. Tengo que entrar en el ministerio y averiguar qué dice.

Draco tomó asiento en otro de los sillones y se alegró interiormente cuando pudo mirar la familiar cara de su padrino. Sus cejas juntas por la preocupación, las arrugas que comenzaban a marcarse alrededor de los ojos, su notoria nariz. El rubio contestó:

_Eso va a ser... muy difícil. Aumentaron la seguridad después de que Potter destrozara la sala de las profecías..._ Malfoy recibió la mirada de Snape reprendiéndole_ Potter y los... bueno, mi padre... Han reforzado la seguridad.

_Sí, además los mortífagos_era curioso referirse a los mortífagos, como si ellos dos no hubieran pertenecido a ese grupo_ tenían gente dentro. Así que eso haremos. Buscaremos alguien dentro. Tienes que conseguir... es una especie de boletín, ...a veces lo publican en El Profeta.

La mayoría de los magos no lo sabía, era una de esas informaciones con letra pequeña que la gente solía pasar por alto y si él lo conocía era únicamente porque Dumbledore delegaba en él la tediosa tarea de ir cada año a notificar los nombramientos de los profesores al ministerio. Para hacerlos legales tenían que ser debidamente publicados. Todos los nombramientos. Todos.

_Hay que encontrar alguien nuevo en el departamento de misterios, que sea accesible. Se puede usar un Imperio o Confundus...

_Yo me encargaré_ asumió Draco.

_No tienes por qué, lo sabes, ¿verdad? A Paula no le gustaría que te pusieras en peligro...

El rubio rió con ganas.

_¡Paula no sabe el significado de esa palabra! Además, ella me prometió que tendría mi dosis de aventura...

Snape despidió a Draco que le aseguró que pasaría la noche con James, (el niño admiraba a Malfoy y entre ellos había un vínculo especial, era el mago más jóven que conocía), que podría quedarse tranquilo en la casa, por si los secuestradores querían ponerse en contacto con él. Snape le prometió que comería y dormiría y por la mañana, emprenderían la búsqueda de su topo en el ministerio.

Cerró suavemente la puerta y en vez de ir a la cocina, _(definitivamente no necesito comer)_ subió las escaleras directamente al dormitorio. Se cambiaría, iría a ver a Mundungus por si él tenía noticias. Lamentó terriblemente no tener elfos domésticos para mandarles a buscar a Paula hasta en el fin del mundo.

Sus ojos le miraban desde cada foto.  
Había recogido todas las de la casa y las había colocado en su dormitorio, preveyendo la llegada de algún investigador. Él salía en la mayoría de ellas también, con ella, con ellos, tocándose, riéndose...  
"Has prometido que dormirías..." parecía decirle tras los cristales.

_Sí... mamá.

Se echó en la cama sin desnudarse, acariciando las finas sábanas del lado de la cama de ella. Cogió la almohada para aspirar su aroma y sus manos se tropezaron con el camisón de seda que ella solía guardar bajo la almohada. Siempre seda.  
Lo sacó y lo estrujó entre sus dedos.  
Dolía. Dolía tanto.

Era un negligeé de un color borgoña intenso que él le había regalado.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Fue el día en que... algo, rememoró apretando los ojos, _(venga, idiota, reconócelo, algo...)_ se rompió entre ellos.


	9. De Ranas y Escorpiones

_¿Qué es ésto?_ preguntó Demons mientras sotenía por un tirante el provocativo atuendo que Snape le había regalado.

_La mayoría de los mortales lo llaman "regalo", tú, tal vez quieras llamarlo tributo, mi dueña y señora.

Snape se empleó a fondo para conseguir modular su voz hasta hacer que sonara tremendamente seductora. _Pero qué extraño..._ no parecía surtir el efecto habitual en Demons.

_ ¿Esto es una burda forma de intentar ponerle chispa a nuestra vida sexual?

_ Intentar ponerle "chispa" a nuetra vida sexual sería una grave irresponsabilidad, querida, podríamos provocar una explosión que acabara con el hemisferio norte.

Paula chasqueó la lengua, como molesta mientras dejaba la prenda arrugada a un lado de la mesa y apuró su copa de champagne. Severus pensó que no era justo. Se había esforzado. La cena, traída del restaurante que más le gustó de París; las velas, la casa decorada suavemente con globos de luz rojiza y violeta flotando sobre la sala; el calor sugerente de la chimenea; el aire perfumado con sándalo y James, a salvo y dormido en casa de su abuelo.

_Pensé que te gustaría_ dijo lacónico y serio, volviendo a llenar ambas copas.

_Sí me gusta... __pues no lo aparenta_ , contestaba Snape mentalmente_ pero es... raro.

_¿Raro?

_ Que me agasajes así.

_Antes lo hacíamos mucho _ antes de James, quería decir_, ¿ya no recuerdas cuando celebraste tu falso cumpleaños en Hogwarts?

_ ¡Oh sí!_ dijo irónicamente_ ¡Una vez! Eso no es "hacerlo mucho"

Snape se demoró todo lo posible en beber de su copa. No sabía qué responder a eso. La noche no iba por el camino que él esperaba.

_¿No te ha gustado la cena? Le Meurice, aquel restaurante que te encantó en París, no suele prepara su carta para llevar. El chef Alléno, casi se muere de un infarto. La tarta ópera del postre es de Londres... de esa cafetería donde casi no te dejan entrar... Casi he tenido que usar un cruccio con el maître para que me la dejaran sacar del local...

_Podíamos haber comido esto en París, eso sí hubiera sido un regalo sorprendente.

Severus se sintió incómodo.

_Pensé que no querías separarte tanto de James...

_Y no quiero...

_¿Entonces por qué me dices que te hubiese gustado ir a París? Podemos terminarnos el champagne en la Torre Eiffel, si quieres.

_No quiero ir a París ahora, no digas tonterías.

Demons se levantó haciendo un ruido innecesario con su silla y comenzó a recoger la mesa. Snape alzó una ceja, definitivamente, la noche no iba como esperaba.

_ Deja eso, sabes que no hace falta.

_No lo haría si tuviéramos un elfo doméstico para hacer estas cosas... pero al señor no le gustaría tener una de esas criaturillas rondando por aquí por miedo a que revele su identidad en el mundo mágico... ¡Los elfos son discretos y fieles y...!

_ Sí, claro_ ahora el tono irónico lo usaba él_, pregúntaselo a Dobby...

_¡Dobby le fue fiel a Potter, hasta la muerte!

_¡Dobby traicionó a sus verdaderos amos, los Malfoy!

Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita y los platos comenzaron a recogerse solos, mientras él se levantaba y rodeaba a Demons con sus brazos desde detrás, pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho, hablando..., no, susurrando, en su oído.

_ Tal vez pueda hacer algo para acabar con esa tensión tuya...

_¿Yo?¿Tensa?

_Más que un gato acorralado...

Paula sacudió sus hombros y se desprendió del abrazo de Snape, cogiendo de nuevo la copa y sentándose frente a la chimenea.

_¿Qué pasa, Paula?_ la voz de Snape ya no era profunda ni sensual, sino dura, impaciente _. Y no me digas que nada, porque no te creeré.

_¿Y qué vas a hacer?_preguntó Paula_¿Torturarme hasta que hable?

La suya se clavaba como rocas afiladas. _Cuánto daño sabes hacer, maldita._ Si su tono hubiera sido otro ya estaría aplastando su cuerpo en el sofá.

_No lo descarto.

Paula se encogió ligeramente de hombros. _Uuuuh, sí, ¿huelo el miedo, señorita Demons...?_

Se sentó junto a ella silencioso, contemplando el fuego.

Tal vez era el trabajo. El laboratorio no avanzaba todo lo rápido que quería. Las pruebas que le exigían hacer para los "medicamentos" que elaboraban juntos retrasarían en un par de años su salida al mercado. Pero habían contado con ello en sus cuentas, no sería problema aguantar un par de años.  
A lo mejor el problema estaba en su reciente investigación, hace un par de noches se quedó dormida encima de una montaña de papeles, se había quedado atascada y no se le ocurría por dónde continuar, no obtenía resultados concluyentes y se le cumplía el plazo de financiación.  
Y estaba James, claro. El niño que ya iba a cumplir cinco años empezaría pronto a ir al colegio y ella estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar allí con su magia.

James era una preocupación constante para ella. No para Severus, él estaba habituado a tratar con pequeños magos, bueno, no tan pequeños, pero podía controlar sus efusiones involuntarias de magia... y ella no. Una vez, Paula tuvo que comprar un peluche gigantesco (un oso panda de dos veces el tamaño de James) porque no conseguía que se le despegara de las manos antes de salir de la tienda. Ella no podía hacer que dejara de nevar en el jardín en agosto porque a él se le había antojado jugar con la nieve, justo el día que tenían que venir el jardinero a arreglarlo.

Sí, sería eso.

_Y querrías que me lo pusiera hoy y todo...

Era Paula hablando de su regalo. Se abstuvo de contestarle. Sí, esperaba que se lo pusiera hoy. La atrajo sobre sí y besó con delicadeza sus hombros. Esta vez, no le rechazó.  
Menos mal.

La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su... urgencia. Su... deseo.

_Es bonito...

Seguía hablando sola. _¿Bonito? ¿Estamos hablando de un picardías o de una mascota?_

_Sería más bonito sobre tu piel.

Paula se echó sobre él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. _Bien hecho, Severus,_ se animó a sí mismo. Aprovechó su aparente rendición para atraerla por la mejilla y robarle un beso. Ella se recosto mejor sobre su pecho. El peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, el roce de su espalda, le excito inmediatamente. Envalentonado, bajó la mano de su mejilla acariciando su cuello y su escote. Luego, su otra mano se unió a la tarea abarcando ambos pechos, no tan menudos después de su embarazo, ejerciendo presión en toda su redondez.

_¿Qué haces, Severus?

 _El ridículo, parece._

_ ¿Que qué hago?_ _dominar las ganas de mandarla a la porra, señorita Demons, e irme a la cama... solo._

Pero, en cambio, la besó por debajo de su oreja y habló con una voz retumbante, grave y escabrosa.

_ Trato de ganarme el sueldo, señorita Demons _ ni recurrir a su antiguo pacto parecía dar resultado. Severus hubiera querido volver a aquel día, con Paula bajo su cuerpo con la piel dolorida tras la tortura de Voldemort, ardiendo al recibir su aliento. Sí, con la vida pendiente de un hilo y su promesa de llorarle ríos, mares... Aquella Demons, no esta criatura enervada y huidiza._ Trato de mantenerla satisfecha.

Paula se levantó.

_ Estoy satisfecha, Severus.

Su ego no pudo más. Era la segunda vez que le rechazaba.

_¿Sí?¿Y a quién debo el honor?

Paula le miró ofendida. Sus ojos miraban peligrosos. _Por fin una respuesta,_ se alegró de su reacción. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ver llamear sus ojos que no pensó en el motivo... ni en las consecuencias.

_ Severus... no estás hablando en serio.

_ Por supuesto que sí. Dime, ¿contra quién tengo que competir por tu atención? ¿Harry, tal vez?

_ No digas tonterías...

_ Estoy hablando en serio, te lo he dicho.

_ Yo también.

No percibió el peligro. _Idiota._ Pensaba entonces que despertando los celos la haría fijarse en él. Forzarla a convencerle de lo contrario. Craso error.

_ La semana pasada fuiste dos veces a su casa...

_ ¿Ahora me espías?

Ella estaba indignada. Si fuera de cristal, podría haber visto la decepción, el dolor y la furia bullendo dentro de ella. Pero no lo vió. Sólo veía sus ojos ardiendo y sus músculos tensos y pensó, pensó.. que... Bueno, fue evidente que se equivocó.

_ Ojalá tus palabras fueran sólidas, Severus. Te las haría tragar.

No. Definitivamente, la noche no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Paula se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cogió el bolso.

_ Paula...

Tenía que haber llegado hasta ella, agarrarla por la cintura, besarla, arrojarse a sus pies... cualquier cosa con tal de que no se fuera. Intentó continuar con dignidad.

_ No hablaba...

_ ¿ No hablabas en serio?¿Cuándo?¿Ahora o antes? No te creía un mentiroso ni un manipulador.. No conmigo.

Su voz sonaba rota, dolida.

_ ¿Dónde vas?_ Frase equivocada, debía haber dicho "no te vayas".

Quiso acercarse, retenerla, pedirle perdón. De veras que quiso. ¿Por qué no fue? Ella se había detenido, le esperaba, le estaba esperando, ¿verdad?

_ A cualquier sitio, a uno donde no se cuestione mi lealtad.

Creyó leer en sus ojos un momento una invitación, pero no respondió a ella. ¡Él también estaba dolido, qué demonios! ¡Era ella la que le negaba su deseo, la que se escabullía de sus atenciones!

Una palabra. Habría bastado una maldita palabra, " _aquí",_ y ella sabría que realmente no pensaba lo que había dicho. Una palabra y no hubieran hecho falta las disculpas. Dos silabas, y Paula se quedaría. Tal vez hubieran acabado haciendo el amor frente a la chimenea y luego (o mientras) él le hubiera podido arrancar del alma qué le preocupaba.

Pero calló.

Quiso rendirla, pero ella no es de las que se rinden, ya debería haberlo sabido. Ya debería saber cómo era: injusta, egoísta, exigente. Ella era incondicional. Lo daba todo, pero lo quería todo. Nunca le soportaría celoso o controlador. Ya debería saber que ella no quería humillarlo, solo que fuera franco. Que no intentara usar sus sentimientos en contra de ella, _el día que empuñes el látigo de Dumbledore, el día que intentes usar todo lo que te quiero para dominarme, me voy por esa puerta,_ le había dicho alguna vez.  
Sabía todo eso.  
Lo sabia... y con todo, la dejó ir.

Ella sabía que él era orgulloso y que esta noche no le había dado opciones. Esperó en la puerta, hubiera bastado con que él hubiera alzado la mano. No se disculparía ella primero, no después de lo que la había acusado y él la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, igual que ella le conocía a él y estaba segura que en este momento no le pediría que se quedara.

Ambos se sentían errados pero ninguno de ellos quería admitirlo.

Atravesó la puerta.

 _El Escorpión le dijo a la Rana: « dejame cruzar el río montado en tu espalda». « No», contestó esta, «si lo hago me clavarás tu aguijón y moriré».«Eso es imposible, porque entonces yo caería al agua y moriría también». Convencida, la Rana le dejó subirse y cuando estaban en medio del río, el Escorpión le picó. La Rana, protestó moribunda, «¿ por qué has hecho eso?. Ahora tú también morirás» Y el Escorpión respondió:«no he podido evitarlo, es mi naturaleza»._

Los dos eran ranas.

Los dos eran escorpiones.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sonó como un punto final.


	10. Problemas en el paraíso

Deborah miraba las lucecitas de la máquina con detenimiento.

_¿Falta mucho?

_Un poco, Debbie.

Sí, y una porra, llevaba faltando un poco dos días.

Los chicos se habían portado, incluso sabiendo el veto que el hospital había lanzado sobre Demons después de su dimisión y de saber que pretendía seguir con su actividad científica en su propio laboratorio.  
Demons tenía esa particularidad, como dicen de la ópera, o la amas o la odias, no hay término medio. No era que soliera ganar la lealtad de la gente con la que trabajaba, escogía a los trabajadores que le demostraban que harían cualquier cosa por ella, fulminando... bueno, despidiendo, a los demás sin ningún miramiento.

Con los hombres era igual. No le había conocido novio/pareja/acompañante que le durara más de un par de meses... hasta que llegó ese Crow.  
El teléfono sonó.

_Hablando del rey de Roma..._ descolgó rápidamente, ojalá fueran buenas noticias_ Dime, Crow.

La voz sonaba un poco distorsionada, podría ser por la línea o podría ser que le sonara gangosa de haber llorado. No, eliminaría la úlltima posibilidad, ese tipo no es de los que lloran.

_¿Tienes algo?

_Estas cosas llevan su tiempo, ¿sabes? No es como... agitar una varita.

_Avísame en cuanto tengas algo.

Y colgó.

Tal vez debería llamar a la policía.

No era normal, Demons desaparece y reaparece después de un año con un tipo resucitado del mundo de los muertos con material robado al hospital tras lograr en un tiempo record sintetizar un antídoto contra un veneno de una vívora desconocida. Luego el tipo desaparece y Demons dimite para ir a buscarle y regresa embarazada y exultante de nuevo con el mismo individuo. Llevaban juntos casi siete años ¡siete años! y un niño que se parecía en todo a Demons salvo en el físico. Ese niño era lo que Debbie más amaba en el mundo, casi como su propio hijo. Eran felices, Demons parecía feliz... hasta hacía un par de meses.

Comenzó a mostrarse silenciosa en sus reuniones, ella que nunca callaba.  
Una noche apareció sin avisar en su apartamento, ** _él_** apareció sin avisar en su apartamento.

_¡Déjame pasar!_ exigió.

_¿O qué? No, Crow, no puedes pasar. ¿Qué quieres?

_Dile a Paula que salga, necesito... hablar con ella.

Si no le mandó a la mierda, era porque veía desesperación en sus ojos aunque su voz sonara autoritaria y déspota.

_ Mira, me importa una mierda los detalles de la relación sádico-masoquista que tenéis. Pero si vienes a aporrear mi puerta a estas horas quiero saber de tu boca qué es lo que has hecho para que ella se vaya.

_¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo?

_Porque si hubiera sido ella, no se hubiera ido, te hubiera echado.

Le vió debatir consigo mismo si se lo decía o no, finalmente la miró con sus ojos negros, fríos como el hielo.

_No te incumbe.

_Oye, guapito, y lo guapito es por decir algo, Paula lleva dos meses muy duros y no sé muy bien por qué pero sé que no la estás ayudando nada. Y si crees que puedes venir a buscarla aquí después de hacer que se vaya de casa es que tienes un pobre concepto de ella. No volverá contigo hasta que ella quiera, y no volverá ahora si está dolida, le digas lo que le digas.

Vió como el tipo apretaba los dientes.

_Lo sé.

Luego hizo algo curioso, torció su boca en una sonrisa en la que se leía desprecio hacia sí mismo y meneó la cabeza como si no fuera la primera vez que rogaba tras una puerta. Déborah se compadeció.  
La imponente negra le miró con ojos comprensivos antes de darle una esperanza.

_ Paula te quiere, Crow, te quiere.

Él pareció tardar en asimilarlo, luego asintió con una seca cabezada haciendo que el pelo cayera sobre su cara.

_Dile que... dile que haré sólidas mis palabras para que me las haga tragar.

Deborah entendió que aquello era una especie de disculpa. Cerró la puerta e hizo una llamada.

 __ "Sí, tranquila, está aquí... no, no creo que a mi mujer le haga mucha gracia si llegara a enterarse, sí ha sido una suerte que estuviera de viaje... está bien, estará bien. Estoy preparando el sofá... ¿Cómo que para ella?¿tan poco caballeroso me crees?... ¿que ha dicho qué?... No, gracias por no decirle que podía estar aquí, no quiero ni imaginarme que haría si supiera que ha venido a mi casa... pues a ti no te dará miedo pero a mi me acojona un poco... ¿llorado? ¡que va!... te prometo que no sé lo que le pasa... me da igual que tu detector de mentiras esté pitando como loco... bueno, te prometo que no te puedo decir lo que le pasa porque ella no quiere que se entere nadie aún... pues no sé, no sé desde cuando soy su mejor 'amiga'... mira, Debbie, ya, para, ya, no te lo voy a decir... ¡porque ella también me acojona un poco!... Vale, vale, ... adiós."_

 __ ¿Debbie?_

 _Paula salió de su baño, le había prestado un pijama de su mujer... era increible lo sexy que estaba con él puesto, su mujer no lo estaba tanto._

 __ Severus ha estado en su piso a buscarte._

 _Demons meneó la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir._

 __Nena... nena, no puedes huir. Tendrás que hablar con él antes o después. O sea, se va a enterar de todos modos, es mejor que se lo digas tú._

 __ ¡Pensaba hacerlo!_

 __ ¡Hey, no mates al mensajero..! Te ha pedido disculpas. ¿qué te ha dicho para que te vayas así?_

 __ Me ha acusado de serle infiel contigo._

 __Claro, por eso te vas de casa y te vienes a la mía, muy lógico. ¿sabes que Severus podría matarme con la mirada, verdad? ¡qué poco me quieres!_

 _La mujer sonrió tristemente._

 __ Sólo puedo ofrecerte asilo esta noche y... me costará bastantes explicaciones._

 __ Sólo necesito esta noche. Mañana.. mañana iré y hablaré con él._

 __Buena, chica._

A la mañana siguiente, Paula apareció en su piso con el niño y se fueron un par de días a EuroDisney. Lo pasaron muy bien, muy.. ocupados. Ella no le dijo ni una palabra respecto a Crow.  
Cuando regresaron a Londres, la acompañó a su casa. Le sorprendió encontrarse con un Crow ojeroso, con pinta de no haberse cuidado muy bien estos últimos días.

_Has vuelto.

Dijo él.  
A Deborah le parecía que se hablaban con la mirada, que esas palabras expresaban más de lo que decían.

_Has vuelto_ repitió.

_Tu hijo te echaba de menos.

Deborah sintió el acero de aquellas palabras cortando el corazón de Snape. Ella misma miró sorprendida a Paula.  
Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, retándose a ver quién lloraba primero o algo así.

Luego, Paula avanzó y le cogió una mano al hombre que la miraba como si fuera a matarla, y se la besó.

_Y yo también.

Casi rompen, casi, casi... y dudaba mucho que aquello no hubiera dejado secuelas. Y ahora, resulta que el extraño tipo no era un antiguo criminal convicto, sino un mago, y que a Paula se la habían llevado dos desconocidos... o quizá él...

Tal vez debería llamar a la policía.

Miró de nuevo con atención las lucecitas de la máquina.

_Chicos... ¿falta mucho?


	11. La profecía

_ ¿Y era Draco Malfoy?¿Estás seguro?

_ Por supuesto que está seguro, Ron, le vió perfectamente_ Harry empezaba a estar un poco harto de ser interrumpido a cada minuto por el escepticismo de Ron y el apoyo de Hermione _. Continúa, Harry, por favor.

_Decía que entró Malfoy y le abrazó.

Hermione miró ceñuda a Ron que se tumbó en el sillón del pub resoplando.

_ Es un antiguo mortífago, no hay dudas pero ¿quién?

A Harry no se le iba de la cabeza, ¿qué mortífago seguía sin localizar?, ¿libre?, ¿cuál a quien Draco abrazaría? Y luego estaba esa sensación de conocerle y no... Sacudió la cabeza.

_Creo que no importa, en realidad_ Hermione hablaba seria, mordiéndose pensativa un labio _ Quiero decir que si les traicionó... ya no es uno de ellos. Ha desaparecido su mujer y eso es lo que debe importarte, Harry. No quién fue, sino... quién es ahora.

Hablaban en voz alta, porque la música del local casi tapaba sus palabras, protegidos por un muffliato.

_ Pues yo pienso que Harry está en su derecho de saber a quién está buscando y para quién... _ Ron no dejaba de manifestar su oposición a esa nueva tarea de su amigo.

_Ella es una muggle..._rebatió Hermione.

_No sabemos si en realidad ella es una tapadera...

_¡Tienen un hijo!

Hermione había equivocado su profesión, Harry estaba seguro que sería una infatigable investigadora. Ron también había equivocado su profesión. Trabajaba bien, pero no daba lo mejor de sí y no se sentía satisfecho con lo que hacía, no le llenaba. No le extrañaría que algún día decidiera dejarlo.

_¿Kingsley puede hacer algo para que te comuniquen el contenido de la profecía?_continúaba ella, tan pesada como cuando les azuzaba para hacer los deberes.

_Está intentándolo_dijo Potter bebiendo de su vaso_ pero, sinceramente, no creo que los inefables sean tan generosos. De hecho creo que se han arrepentido de pedir ayuda a los aurores y no quieren saber nada del tema.

_Entonces, tendrás que resignarte a trabajar sin eso.

_Sin eso, no tengo pistas. Yo lo sé y él lo sabe también, el hombre misterioso. Él no va a dejar que eso lo detenga,_ bajó la voz mirando alrededor antes de continuar hablando_ pretendía entrar en el ministerio para coger la profecía...En mi vida he visto a alguien tan decidido por algo...

Harry desvió los ojos de sus amigos. El local se había convertido en un lugar de moda para algunos magos del ministerio que iban a descargar tensiones después del trabajo y no estaba de más controlar el perímetro. Reconoció algunas caras, devolviendo el saludo a otras. De repente, el movimiento de la puerta del local al abrirse atrajo su atención. Un flequillo rubio sobre unos ojos grises.

_Draco.

Las dos cabezas, la pelirroja de Ron y la castaña de Hermione, se volvieron sin ningún disimulo. Afortunadamente, Draco estaba muy pendiente de su pareja como para notar la atención que había despertado.

_Como sea Greengrass, vomitaré.

_No es Greengrass, Ron. De hecho, no sé quién es...

Y eso era extraño, porque la relación entre ellos era vox populi, rumoreándose sobre su proxima boda, y porque la acompañante en cuestión era bastante mayor que Draco.

Se trataba de una bruja corriente, nada destacable por lo que Draco se hubiera fijado en ella. ¿Qué hacía Draco...? Le parecía que conocía a esa mujer. Harry empezaba a odiar esa sensación de familiaridad que no se dejaba ubicar en algo concreto.

_Hermione, ¿no la conocemos del ministerio?.

_No, creo que no.

Ron sonrió con superioridad.

_Yo sí que la conozco_ dijo estirando los brazos sobre el reposacabezas del sillón y sacando pecho_ Es Levina Mimble, empezó a trabajar la semana pasada en el departamento de misterios.

Harry le miró sorprendido. No, aunque lo mataran, Ron no iba a confesar que la conoció por casualidad en el ascensor y que el único motivo por lo que la recordaba es que estaba tan nerviosa en su primer día que escuchó su petulante presentación ("Encantada, soy Levina Mimble, su nueva compañera en el departamento de misterios") unas diez veces. Harry comenzó a beber con rapidez, sin dejar de mirar al rubio y a la bruja que casi podía ser su madre, sentados en una de las mesas pequeñas (para dos) en las esquinas del local. Que él estuviera ahí, con ella, la flamante nueva emplada de misterios, después de verle con Crow, que iba a hacer lo que fuera por saber lo que decía esa profecía... no era casualidad.  
No, de ningún modo.

Draco también le había visto y le miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando, como advirtiéndole.

Por lo que parecía se lo estaban pasando muy bien, reían, charlaban y él debía de decirle algún piropo porque de vez en cuando ella se ruborizaba y le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

_No consigo oir nada de lo que dicen_ se quejó Potter.

_No seas cotilla, Harry, puede que no tenga nada que ver con tu caso.

_ ¿Bromeas, Hermione? ¡Tiene que ver todo con mi caso!.

Ron tenía la sensación de ser el hombre invisible. Ojalá Ginny regresara de sus partidos de pretemporada con las Arpías pronto así Harry se dedicaría a mirarla embobado en lugar de acaparar la atención de su recién estrenada esposa.

Potter buscó en el resto del local esperando ver a Crow, al del rostro prestado. Tenía que estar cerca... Una de las veces que Malfoy se levantó a pedir le siguió con la mirada hasta la barra. Ordenó unas copas y señaló la mesa que ocupaba con aquella bruja y mientras el camarero las servía, el rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Antes incluso de que Draco abandonara la barra, Harry supo que algo iba mal (o bien para el de Slytherin) al ver la expresión atontolinada de la bruja que miraba el aire sonriendo bobamente. Se levantó sin despedirse, dirigiéndose hacia él. Casi le pierde entre la gente, pero la puerta se abrió y Potter pudo distinguir su cabello atravesándola. Salió corriendo tras él. Sólo pudo ver el vuelo del filo de su capa desaparecer tras una esquina. Al girarla, la calle estaba vacía.  
¿Habría ido al ministerio? ¿Cómo saberlo?  
Está bien, él también iría, le encontraría allí y le detendría. ¡No podía entrar sin ser visto en la sala de las profecías!.  
Malfoy estaba loco si creía que podría lograrlo.

Draco en cambio, sonrió triunfalmente antes de desaparecerse.  
No había sido difícil seleccionar la presa, solo aburrido leerse aquella lista interminable de nombres escritos con letras diminutas. Maestros y funcionarios de todo tipo. Todos salían publicados ahí con su nombre y apellidos... incluso los inefables.  
Ella no era un inefable. No había habido nombramientos de inefables en más de dos años. Pero era.. _. ("A veces los tramposos tienen_ suerte", había dicho Snape)

Era la secretaria adjunta de la sala de profecías.

Draco se ofreció a interrogarla. Se necesitaría tiempo y Snape debía pasar parte de ese tiempo con su hijo. No estaba mal, pensaba Malfoy, había tomado las riendas. Había actuado como un zorro y la había abordado por casualidad, a la salida del ministerio, pidiendo su ayuda para una nimiedad y luego se mostró agradecido e interesado en invitarla.

Levina era una mujer solitaria, no se le conocían vicios, era una bruja corriente que iba dejando atrás su juventud y que parecía no tener ningún tipo de interés romántico. Snape rechazó la idea del rubio, pero su ahijado se empeñó en que podría hacerlo. Draco usaba sus ojos grises casi tan bien como su labia cautivadora y tras dos copas, había conseguido la información que necesitaba.

Le lanzó un pequeño cunfundus.

Pidió un par de copas más, si todo iba bien, estaría de regreso antes de que ella terminara la suya.

Potter se apareció en las puertas del ministerio usando su pase de trabajador para que la seguridad del edificio le franqueara el paso y se dirigió sin dudar al departamento de misterios, en el noveno nivel.

Entró en uno de los ascensores desde el atrio del Ministerio. No encontró rastro del rubio, pero seguramente estaría pensado cómo podía entrar en el edificio, a menos que Crow pudiera atravesar también esas paredes.. Desde el ascensor, un pasillo conducía a una puerta negra, aquella que había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas. Sabía lo que había detrás, la cámara de entrada, que está diseñada para desorientar a todo el personal no autorizado que entre en ella.

Harry recordaba perfectamente la habitación circular con el suelo tan pulido que parecía como agua estancada y aquellas doce puertas sin tiradores. Detrás de una de esas puertas perdió a Sirius... Era imposible que Draco hubiera llegado hasta allí.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, al atrio de entrada, preguntó a los guardas. Nadie había visto nada.

Harry revolvió el pelo de su flequillo. y se apoyó un momento en la pared del atrio.

_Cuidado con el cartel_ avisó uno de los empleados, bastante fastidiado por la visita nocturna inesperada.

Potter se despegó un poco y se volvió a mirar el directorio de los pisos del ministerio. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan tonto! Se hubiera golpeado la frente, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió frenético al ascensor y pulsó varias veces el botón. Impaciente golpeó la pared y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Draco conservaba la sonrisa en su rostro. Era imposible entrar en el departamento de misterios, sí. Pero todos los departamentos tenían su secretaría, todos sin excepción, en el tercer nivel.  
Ya lo había discutido con su padrino. Intentar hacerse con la profecía iba a ser imposible, incluso si consiguieran llegar a las sala dónde se almacenaban, no sabrían cual sería de entre todas las esferas de cristal y sólo la persona a la que fuera referida podía tomarla.

Pero la conversación con Levina Mimble, le había deparado una sorpresa.

_ _¡Oh, no, no todo es aburrido! El otro día, por ejemplo, Saul Croaker, uno de los inefables más veteranos, entró corriendo en el despacho: se había registrado una nueva profecía al parecer alarmante__ contó con su voz cantarina_ _La había dado una profesora de Hogwarts, Sibyll.. Sibyll.. algo_.  
Draco casi se atraganta, miró a Potter, pero no, no les había oído.  
_ _La profecía parecía importante y, normalmente, no se puede saber el contenido de las mismas...pero en este caso_ _ dijo bajando la voz mirando a los ojos grises de aquel muchacho que la miraba embelesado_ _la mismísima directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, había estado presente durante la predicción y nos ha hecho llegar una transcripción... que ha vuelto loco a medio departamento._

Malfoy se sintió vagamente asqueado cuando la mujer contoneó su hombro.

 __Bueno, muchacho, no puedo hablar de eso, ni aunque me lo preguntes mirándome con esos ojos tuyos... Sólo te diré que la tengo a buen reacudo..._

Sí, a buen recaudo, bajo una cerradura mágica cuya llave se encontraba bien a salvo al final de la cadenita dorada que se perdía entre sus pechos.  
La llave de su escritorio.

Un minuto después se hallaba en el despacho de Mimble, la adrenalina hacía que su corazón bombeara tan fuerte que casi podía oirlo. Esto era emocionante...

Draco se agachó tras la mesa examinándola desde abajo, investigando el fondo, que no era de dura caoba como la tapa, sino de una calidad inferior. " _Esa es la verdadera diferencia entre nosotros y los 'plebeyos', Draco, nosotros sabemos apreciar la calidad en todo lo que poseemos"_. Aplicó la varita sobre la madera y el calor de su punta taladró un amplio círculo. _" No importa cuán fuerte sea la cerradura, sino cuán débil sea el mueble"_ .  
Su padre, le había educado para que supiera aprovechar las debilidades de los demás en su beneficio. Nunca esa frase le pareció práctica hasta hoy.  
La tapa inferior del escritorio cedió y un montón de legajos cayeron silenciosamente al suelo. Revolvió rápidamente entre ellos, o mucho se equivocaba o esos pasos que se acercaban corriendo por el pasillo eran de Potter.

Sus manos se movían frenéticas. ¡Por fin! la clara letra de McGonagall que tantas veces había visto en sus notas y detenciones. Sacó de un tirón el pergamino del montón y mandó mágicamente los papeles de vuelta a dentro del mueble reparando la madera. Aún tenía la carta de la directora de Hogwarts en sus manos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. _Potter._ Lástima que Snape no quisiera que se enfrentara a él.

El auror le apuntó con su varita mientras su pecho se alzaba jadeante y le gritaba:

_¡Suelta eso!

_ ¿Vas a obligarme tú?_ contestó Draco apuntándole también_ si no recuerdo mal, esta vez estamos en el mismo bando, Potter.

Harry dudó, es cierto, tenían el mismo objetivo pero...

_Pero no así, Malfoy, hay normas...

De repente, la habitación comenzó a vibrar. Se había puesto en marcha una alarma silenciosa. Pronto el pasillo estaría llena de guardias o peor aún, de inefables.

_ ¿Cómo has entrado, Potter? ¿Abriendo la puerta sin más? ¡Maldito idiota!

Draco sacó algo de su bolsillo y apretó un botón. A Harry le costaba a costumbrarse a ver a un mago usar un objeto tan cotidianamente muggle como un móvil. Casi inmediatamente, el suelo de la habitación comenzó a llenarse de una niebla oscura y espesa que se iba acumulando en una columna al lado de Draco. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo en que resonaban los pasos de varias personas.

Snape se materializó y recibió en su pecho un manojo de pergaminos que Draco le dio con un golpe, advirtiéndole con un gesto de la cabeza de la presencia de Potter. Rápidamente cambió su cara. A Harry le pareció ver la neblina arremolinándose alrededor de un rostro más agudo, para dejar luego al descubierto las redondas mejillas de Crow.

_¡Cuidado!

El grito de Malfoy era innecesario. Snape ya había visto a Croaker lanzar su hechizo y se apartó. La maldición impactó contra un fichero de la pared haciendo que cientos de pergaminos volaran por el aire.

Severus apretó los papeles que Draco le había dado, y se defendió entorpeciendo el avance del inefable y los guardias que venían detrás.

_¡Vete!¡Vete!_ Draco tiraba de su manga lanzando hechizos por encima de su cabeza.

Sí, tenía que irse... pero no iba a dejar allí a su ahijado para causarle problemas... ni _(¡Demonios!)_ a Potter. Maldito entrometido, tenía que haber sido un trabajo limpio...

Potter trataba de desarmar a su atacante, que aún estaba al principio del pasillo, suficientemente lejos para reconocer a nadie, esperaba Snape. Lanzó un hechizo que inundó el pasillo de humo blanco.

_¡Potter!_ susurró roncamente_ ¡Hay que irse!

_¡No pueden llevarse eso del ministerio! ¡Hay formas...!

 _¡Oh, Dios bendito, dame paciencia!_

_ Creo que no es momento para discusiones de moralidad. ¡Véngase o tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones!.

Harry le miró un segundo, tenía razón, había que salir y ya. Descuidó el pasillo al volverse hacia él.

_¡Mierda!_ gritó Draco cuando distinguió la relampageante estela de un _Confringio_ avanzar por la niebla del pasillo.

Snape no lo pensó, tiró de Harry hacia el fondo del despacho, donde se encontraba Draco y asió a ambos mientras el aire se colapsaba en torno a ellos.

Potter sintió el agarre sólido del mago y después la extraña sensación de deshacerse, de... desintegrarse.  
Vió a cámara lenta como se formaba una burbuja incandescente que absorbía el aire a su alrededor y generaba una potente luz blanca en su centro y, después de que esa luz se contrayera más allá de lo posible; mientras su cuerpo se derramaba por el suelo; Harry percibió (porque no podía decir que viera si no sentía sus ojos) la onda expansiva de la explosión que había generado esa luz, desplazando el aire, empujando todos los objetos que había delante de ellos contra sus cuerpos.  
Pero no le impactaban, le... atravesaban. Presintió una luz naranja y luego una roja y el aire se inflamó prendiendo en llamas los pergaminos que aún flotaban a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente fue el salón de la casa de Crow.

Sus ropas se habían incendiado y sofocó rápidamente las pequeñas llamas de sus mangas. Levantó la mirada; Draco hacía lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo corría alarmado hacia Crow, que se había llevado la peor parte y cuyo pecho y brazos ardían vivamente, consumiendo sus ropas. Antes de que ninguno de los dos llegaran las llamas que le envolvían se extinguieron de repente.  
Su rostro volvía a ser una neblina en la que los rasgos aparecían y desaparecían.

_Potter... _la calma con la que hablaba era aterradora_ Es la última vez.

Harry no pudo excusarse, la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido era suya. La carta de McGonagall había ardido y Crow sostenía en una mano unos pergaminos ennegrecidos y humeantes.

Su única pista.

Crow, sin soltar los folios, usó su otra mano para agarrarle por el cuello y llevarle, casi en volandas, hasta la puerta de la calle.

_No vuelva a interponerse en mi camino. No quiero verle más. No contestaré a sus preguntas y lo tomaré como un ataque si vuelve a mi casa. He tenido suficiente muestra de lo que es capaz de hacer el ... Elegido_ Harry sentía que la mano que le sujetaba ardía y que empezaban a salirle ampollas en la piel_ Siga trabajando en el ministerio donde pueden encubrir su ineptitud con su ilustre apellido. Para mí no es más que un "quiero y no puedo", no ha hecho más que entorpecer y estropear las cosas. Siempre. Está claro que no es capaz de resolver nada si no tiene a la señorita Granger detrás para decirle lo que tiene que hacer o al señor Weasly para cargarle a él sus torpezas.

El aire estaba muy caliente, le quemaba la garganta al respirar, toda su sangre parecía a punto de arrancar a hervir... trató de defenderse.

_No Potter, no es rival para mí, ni con toda su furia... _ le acercó a su cara o a dónde debía estar su cara, hablándole con ese aterrador susurro que despertaba en Harry un temor antiguo_ Fuera... de... aquí.

Lanzó al estúpido niño que vivió a través del dintel de su puerta y aún voló unos metros antes de aterrizar sobre su trasero. Y,( podía haber cerrado de un portazo, de hecho deseaba hacerlo), cerró la puerta con suavidad.

_Señor... _ Draco interrogaba con los ojos.

Snape miró los pergaminos oscuros y cuarteados, ilegibles. Apresó toda su furia y su desesperación entre los dientes. No iba a llorar, ella no lo haría.

_Lo siento... _lamentó Draco con total sinceridad.

Severus mantenía los ojos fijos en la masa carbonizada en la que había puesto sus esperanzas para encontrarla.

Apartó el pulgar y sonrió, (" _¿Cuál es el antónimo de sonrisa, papá?". "No existe, James". "Di que sí, cariño, es eso que parece una sonrisa y hace tu padre con la cara cuando algo le desagrada...". "Jajaja, mamá, ¡ese ha sido bueno!_ "), "sonrió" con esa mueca que le torcía el rostro, su propio rostro... Solo podía leerse una palabra:

 _" ...inmortal..."_


	12. El secreto de Demons

_ Señor...

Draco cerró la boca reconociendo el gesto de Snape, con una mano alzada hacia él, apuntándole con un dedo, mandándole callar, mientras en el puño conservaba los papeles inútiles ya.  
Con la otra mano masajeaba su entrecejo mientras sus facciones iban recuperando su forma original, mucho más agradables de contemplar para Draco que la anodina y vulgar cara con la que se disfrazaba.  
Si pusieran su foto en el diccionario al lado de la palabra "devastación", no haría falta definir su significado.

_ Señor, tendremos que ir a...

Aguien llamaba. Aporreando la puerta con impaciencia.

Snape desvió sus ojos hacia la madera, como si pudiera hacerla desaparecer del universo con la mirada.  
Draco dió unos pasos y observó por la mirilla.

_Es un muggle...

Snape abrió la puerta sin comedimiento, con una energía excesiva.

_ ¡Severus!¡Debbiemehadichoque...!¡Paula!¡Dimequenoesverdad!¡Dimequeellaestá...!

Harry, ( _su Harry),_ rubio, fornido, bronceado, balbuceando su preocupación.

_Pasa, Harry, entra..., como si estuvieras en tu casa.

El tono de Snape no dejaba lugar a dudas. No era bienvenido. Le miraba como diciendo "no puedo evitar que Deborah te lo haya contado, pero no pintas nada viniendo aquí".

_ Te saqué de una, Severus, de una gorda. Espero que no lo hayas olvidado. ¿Pero qué...?_Harry Simons se lanzó hacia él palpando sus brazos y su pecho, asegurándose de que no hubiera lesiones bajo la ropa_ ¿Te has quemado?¿Estás bien..?

_Sólo ha sido la ropa_ _la ropa y la única pista sobre el secuestro de Paula._

Severus resopló.  
No le caían mal los amigos de Paula. Tanto Deborah, como Harry eran ácidos, inteligentes y desdeñosos con la vida. Harry era un tipo arrogante, decidido bien pagado de sí mismo, con una suave mordacidad que se mantenía en los límites de la buena educación inglesa. Bien parecido. Y con una afinidad especial con Demons que nunca había comprendido del todo y que le hacía sentir ( _¡oh, vamos, confiésalo!)_ celoso.

_ No creo que puedas ayudar en esto_ dijo con superioridad.

_Ya veo que has reclutado alguno de... los tuyos _Harry Simons señaló con la cabeza al jóven que le miraba arrugando el labio superior con evidente desagrado, bien, la sensación era mutua _. De todas formas, dime qué ha pasado.

Snape contó (¿cuántas veces lo había contado ya?) lo que sabía del secuestro de Paula. Al menos, Simons no parecía culpabilizarle de ello. Tenía que concederle al muggle que había conseguido crear una especie de camaradería entre ellos. _Demasiada,_ pensó Snape recordando un bochornoso incidente durante la despedida de soltero del chico.

Simons asintió a todo, se paseó por el salón, meditando. Finalmente, decidió algo, ( _algo grave,_ pensó Snape) y le preguntó si tenía alguna cosa de beber. _¿El miedo te seca la boca, Harry?_

_Hay agua en la cocina_ respondió Snape.

_ Me temo que el caso requiere algo un poco más fuerte.

Sirvió dos copas del mueble bar del salón y alargó una a Snape. Draco estiró el brazo para coger la otra.

_¿Tienes edad para beber, chico?

_Dásela_pidió Snape _ se la ha ganado.

_Bebe rápido y te vas_ordenó Harry con autoridad de médico_ Tengo que hablar con Severus.

 _Vaya,_ Severus alzó la ceja sobre el borde de su vaso. Eso era un poco sorprendente y algo preocupante... ¿qué tenía que contarle Simons para llegar a echar a Malfoy de esa manera? Al menos le había ofrecido una copa, tenía la consideración de... anestesiarle... primero.

Severus asintió y Draco apuró el vaso casi de un trago y se despidió dando explicaciones para no dejar que pareciera que el muggle le expulsaba. Aún tenía a una bruja bajo un cofundus a la que tendría que acompañar a casa y borrarle la memoria para que no asociara su conversación al caos que iba a encontrarse mañana en su despacho.  
Salió de la casa antes de desaparecerse.  
Snape aún suspiró una vez y tomó otra copa antes de dar pie con una mirada impaciente a la conversación con Simons.

_ Severus, tengo que contarte algo...

_ ¿De veras crees que es momento para... confesiones?

Harry dudó. Era verdad que ese hombre le causaba cierta aprensión, por no llamarlo miedo. Sobre todo después de que una vez le apuntara con esa varita suya y sintiera su presencia en su cabeza, revolviendo recuerdos de él y de Demons juntos. Aunque en aquella ocasión, Severus pareció satisfecho, no estaba seguro de que se quedara tan tranquilo esta vez. Sobre todo porque esa voz suya, profunda, similar al gruñido de una fiera antes de atacar, no le animaba en absoluto.

_Tienes que saberlo.

Simons tragó saliva mientras los nudillos de Snape palidecían al apretar el vaso.

_¿ _Ahora_ tengo que saberlo?_ trataba de pronunciar calmadamente y su voz surgía despacio, pero su timbre hacía casi vibrar los cristales_ ¿ _Ahora_... es importante que lo sepa? No quiero saberlo, Harry, no quiero. No te gustaría nada lo que te haría si lo supiera.

Snape apretaba tanto el vaso que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar convertido en pedazos. Ojalá fuera su cabeza (la de Harry, claro) lo que apretara. El muggle parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo antes de replicar.

_Eres un auténtico capullo_ dijo Harry, sin amedrentarse ante los oscuros ojos del mago, que pretendían traspasarle como puñales_. Siempre me he preguntado que vió Paula en ti.

Severus bebió antes de responder desdeñoso.

_ Creo que se sintió atraída por el tamaño de mi... nariz.

Simons se levantó de repente, adelantando sus hombros, doblando sus brazos. Sus biceps abultaban bajo la camisa. Snape lo estaba esperando, se levantó igual de rápido y sacó su varita.

_Es eso, ¿no, Severus? No serías tan... hombre sin ese palo.

Snape pasó la lengua despacio por el filo de sus dientes y con premeditada calma, dejó la varita sobre una mesilla dispuesta junto al sofá.

_Soy más hombre de lo que piensas... aunque no haya sido suficiente para ella.

Harry cerró el puño y lo lanzó a la mandíbula del mago que lo esquivó ágilmente, respondiendo con un golpe seco a la boca del estómago del muggle. Simons se repuso rápido, casi sin resoplar, y se cirnió contra el mago aplicando la fuerza de sus ochenta kilos en varios puñetazos a las costillas. Snape no tuvo más remedio que retroceder, le dió tiempo a ver los ojos claros de Harry inyectados en furia antes de dirigir otro de sus puños como misiles hacia su cara.  
Snape se desvaneció. El puño de Simons atravesó el humo y Snape se rematerializó a su espalda atacando con golpes precisos sus riñones.

_ Cabrón_ dijo Harry_ usando tus sucios trucos de titiritero...

_Sería un imbécil si no usara las ventaja que poseo, ¿o es que piensas adelgazar antes de pegarme de nuevo?

De nuevo se deshizo en niebla para acercarse y golpearle en su ancha mandíbula.  
Simons arremetió como un toro, tirándose contra él, llevándole en su caída contra el suelo, rompiendo una de las mesillas de camino. Con precisión de gimnasio, el muggle le inmovilizó con una llave. Pero no fue su fuerte lazo lo que impidió que Snape volviera a esfumarse, fueron sus palabras.

_Ella te quiere, idiota_ Snape le miró a los ojos, quería cerciorarse de que no mentía_ Te quiere. Tú no viviste la determinación con que fabricó aquel antídoto. No sabes con qué elocuencia me convenció para robar material por valor de miles de libras del hospital y meterme con ella en un coche camino a Escocia. Tú no viste su rostro cuando te encontramos en aquel charco de sangre o su desesperación cuando desapareciste en albania. ¡En la vida ha sido tan feliz como en estos años que habéis pasado juntos!. Te quiere, ¡que me aspen si sé por qué, pero lo hace!

Snape dejó de resistirse y Harry aflojó su presa.

_ ¿Y tú la acusas de...? ¡No te la mereces!

_No, _ contestó Snape casi en un susurro_ ¡me la merezco! ¡es mía!

_¡Es tuya, imbécil!_ Harry le sacudió un poco antes de quitarse de encima de él y luego le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse_ Yo he sido para ella siempre como un hermano. No te negaré que mis intenciones respecto a ella no hayan sido siempre honestas... te juro que he respetado siempre vuestra relación.. es tuya, sí, pero vas a perderla, y no me refiero a esos secuestradores. Ella no tolerará que la acuses de algo así.

Snape se incorporó y se palpó dolorido las costillas. Estaba algo desconcertado. Harry le sirvió otra copa antes de seguir explicándose, con un hielo pegado a la barbilla.

_Hace un par de meses, Demons vino a verme a la consulta. No se trataba de una visita de cortesía. Empezó a contarme que se sentía mal... ansiosa.. extraña. Que no dormía bien ni comía bien... Bromeé diciéndole si habías desaparecido otra vez y casi me mata. Hablamos de James, del... trabajo extra que suponía criar a un niño tan... especial. Me contó que venía del parque con él y que había levantado un castillo en el arenero sólo con pensarlo; que se había deslizado por el tobogán hacia arriba y que había hecho volar todos los globos de un vendedor hacia los niños del parque porque escuchó a uno llorarle a su madre porque quería uno de ellos.

Snape no le miraba. Recordaba haber tenido esa conversación con Paula. Para ser concretos, recordaba haber _empezado_ esa conversación con Paula y recordaba perfectamente... haberla interrumpido hablándole de su infructuosa reunión con un posible inversor para su laboratorio. Harry en cambio, la había escuchado hasta el final.

_ Me dijo que... había comenzado a tener... Ella los llamó "ataques"... de sonambulismo. Decía que se despertaba a media noche en el salón, o en el despacho, escribiendo como una posesa. Me enseñó unos cuantos folios llenos de garabatos ilegibles. Yo lo achaqué a la tensión, a que el laboratorio no funcionaba aún bien y que no hacía lo que realmente le gustaba, (mezclar cosas, ya sabes) sino dedicarse a burocracia. Le mandé unos ansiolíticos que se negó a tomar y le propuse que se hiciera unos análisis.

Así que por eso había ido a verle... y él la había acusado de... Snape empezó a sentirse un miserable y reconoció que le habrían venido bien unos cuantos puñetazos más de Harry. Había tenido razón en aventurar lo que le pasaba a Paula pero... erró al pensar que era suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo sola, que sus puyas acerca de las arrugas que se le empezaban a formar en torno a los ojos no habían sido nada caballerosas y que tal vez su negativa a... se debía a que estaba tratando de llamar la atención, _tu atención, idiota_.

_ Pocos días después apareció en mi casa, de noche_ Harry tragó saliva ostensiblemente y aguantó la mirada penetrante de Snape_. Me dijo que os habíais peleado. Estaba muy alterada, muy... sensible.

Snape apretó los dientes. El pensamiento de Harry formaba la imagen de Demons, muy sexy con el pijama de su mujer. Snape bebió, apuró su copa.  
Simons continuó cauteloso.

_ La dejé dormir en mi cama... yo dormí en el sofá, lo juro... pero a media noche me desperté. Las luces estaban apagadas, la casa parecía tranquila pero aguien... alguien murmuraba... incoherencias... balbuceos... Paula estaba sentada en mi despacho, escribiendo compulsivamente. La llamé, no me oía... estaba presenciando uno de esos ataques del que me había hablado... por fin conseguí que volviera a la cama. Estaba inquieta y me tumbé a su lado. Ella durmió sobre la cama...

Snape alzó una ceja, no le había entendido muy bien.

_Flotando_ matizó Simons_ Flotaba encima de la cama. Un metro por encima de la cama. Por la mañana, no recordaba nada.

Severus se había quedado petrificado.

_No te lo contó, ¿verdad? Dijo que iba a hacerlo. Me llevé horas tratando de convencerla pero, sabía que no lo haría porque... no querría preocuparte.

* * *

 __Prométemelo.  
_

 __¡Oh, Harry, no seas insistente!_

 __ Es importante, nena y no puedo ayudarte con esto. Tal vez la analítica que te has hecho..._

 _Demons rió._

 __Claro, vas a encontrar una causa concluyente para justificar la levitación... ganarías el Nobel con eso.  
_

 __Tienes que decírselo a Severus._

 __Me voy a Francia unos días, voy a llevar a James a un mundo mágico, ¡ja! Un mundo mágico... como si no tuviera bastante magia en su vida.  
_

 __Nena..._

 _Demons parecía triste, miraba las hojas emborronadas._

 __ Quémalas._

 __Son solo garabatos, nena, no te preocupes y habla con..._

 _Paula le dió un beso en la mejilla._

 __ Cuando vuelva, hablaré con él. Cuando vuelva..._


	13. Cuando vuelva

_Hablaré con él,.. cuando vuelva..._

_ James te echaba de menos..._ eso era cierto, pero no totalmente cierto. A Snape le gustaba que se fuera preciso_ ... y yo también.

El suspiro de alivio de Severus acompañó hasta la puerta a Deborah, que se fue sin dejar de mirarlos de reojo.

Snape se volcó en su hijo acompañándole al piso de arriba, dejándola sola en el salón. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, como si arrastrara un peso mayor que el de la bolsa de viaje.  
Deshacía la maleta escuchando a Severus jugar con James mientras lo bañaba. Hacía pompas con su varita llenando el cuarto de baño.  
Esas eran del tipo de cosas que ella no podía hacer con él. Snape recogería el baño en un parpadeo, mientras que ella lucharía horas con las burbujas mágicas que se multiplicarían al intentar romperlas.

James le necesitaba.

Ella...

Ella le necesitaba.

Al guardar la ropa se topó con un sugerente picardías (el sugerente picardías de la discordia) color oscuro, ¿no tenía un pintalabios del mismo color?. Severus era detallista, se fijaba en esas cosas.

Disfrutó de la fría caricia al caer sobre sus curvas. Al mirarse en el espejo se admiró del tono cremoso que adquiría su piel en contraste con el tono del corto camisón. Snape sabía escoger, la prenda se ceñía como un guante realzando su figura, cuando caminara, el movimiento de sus pasos haría que la tela trepara sobre sus muslos. Paseó sus manos por la seda recreándose en el sensual tacto sobre su cuerpo... Se soltó el pelo que cayó tocando sus hombros. Se pintó los labios.

_ Sabía que estaría más bonito sobre tu piel.

_Tenías razón_ dijo Demons sugerente_, tú tenías razón y yo no. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oir?

_James duerme_ Snape trató de esquivar la provocación.

_Lo sé, no habrías venido hasta que él durmiera.

_ ¿Quieres discutir otra vez?

_Vengo en son de paz_ dijo metiendo los pulgares por los tirantes de la prenda, mostrándola como una bandera blanca.

_ Estás preciosa.

Se acercó despacio a ella y enganchó la punta de los dedos en las de Demons. Caminó a su alrededor, mirándola de arriba a abajo y se situó frente a ella, alzando su barbilla para que le mirara _¿dónde has estado?¿qué has hecho?._ Quería besarla.  
Temía besarla.

_Deborah me dijo que teníamos una relación sádico-masoquista_ Demons arrugó las cejas, parecía divertida_ ¿Crees que es cierto?¿Que no podemos ser felices sin hacernos daño?

_No pretendemos hacernos daño, Severus_ Paula posó sus manos en el pecho de Snape y este lo hinchó al momento, inflamado por su contacto_ no podemos evitar hacérnoslo de vez en cuando.

Necesitaba que Severus pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba que la sostuviera.

_En cuanto a lo que dijiste...

_Olvídalo_ Severus la interrumpió hablando en voz baja, dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

Demons buscó sus ojos. Parecían dos adolescentes temerosos de tocarse. Él la miraba expectante, ella alzó la mano hasta su barbilla y tiró de ella para acercar su rostro.

_ Eres...

_Yo también te quiero...

La palabras de Snape chocaron contra su boca. Sus labios se tocaron un par de segundos, y Severus acarició con suavidad las mejillas de Paula con sus pulgares. Siguió besando aquellos labios con mimo, como temiendo estropear su maquillaje. El suspiro prolongado de Paula le animó a presionarlos y abrirle la boca con la lengua, ávido de su sabor.  
Cuando ella agarró su cabeza, atrayéndole al mismo tiempo contra su cuerpo, Snape supo que tenía permiso para arañar el carmín con sus dientes, besándola con mayor firmeza y cuando le tiró del cabello, él se afianzó sujetándola por la nuca y devoró su boca aunque sintiera la cremosidad de la barra de labios esparciéndose por los suyos propios.

Demons resbaló los dedos por su pelo tirando de sus mechones hasta llegar a su nuca y al filo del cuello de su camisa. Lo bordeó rozando su piel hasta alcanzar los pequeños botones.

_Echo de menos tus túnicas.

_ Puedo ponerme una...

Paula no constestó, besó en cambio la garganta de Snape mientras desabrochaba su camisa y deslizó los brazos bajo ella. Pudo sentir el estremecimiento del mago cuando la fresca tela de su camisón tocó su torso y pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaban cuando ella arañando su espalda bajó por ella hasta tocar descarada y con deseo sus nalgas.

_Demons... ¿no deberíamos hablar antes? No quiero esto si tú no lo deseas, no quiero que pienses que no me afecta lo que ...

_ ¿Cuántos consultorios de revistas femeninas has leído en mi ausencia?

Severus rió, era imposible tratar de acertar con ella. Lo único que podía hacer era encomendarse a algún santo. Los cristianos tenían santos para todo, seguro que había uno para eso.

_Hablaremos luego_ ¿quién podía resistirse a su la promesa de su voz de terciopelo? Severus, no_ , ahora podemos usar la lengua en otros menesteres.

_¿Es una petición?

_Es una orden... si sigo siendo tu dueña y señora.

Un gruñido emergió de la garganta de Snape. Se abstuvo de hablar, ¿no le había pedido que usara la lengua en otra cosa?, continuó besándola. Su boca sabía más dulce ahora que creía que le había perdonado. Luego hablarían, luego descubriría qué era lo que les había distanciado. Ahora la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, _suspirando entre tus brazos, idiota, haz que siga así._

Sostuvo su nuca mientras se volcaba sobre ella, ciñéndola por la cintura. Le encantaba sentir como cedía su preciosa cabecita ante el empuje de su beso mientras el brazo que rodeaba su espalda pegaba su pelvis a su pantalón. La mano que rodeaba su cintura bajó por la tela sedosa hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos, no menos sedosos y se alimentó de su pequeño gemido cuando ascendió para devolverle la caricia de que había sido objeto antes.  
 _(Demons...maldita...)_ No llevaba ropa interior bajo la corta prenda.  
Su deseo se disparó.  
Ya no tenía nada importancia, su pelea, el fin de semana que habían pasado separados, las sospechas... La guió hacia la cama y la sentó en ella. Se separó un par de pasos para comtemplar la expresión salvaje de sus ojos.  
Snape desabrochó lentamente los puños de su camisa y dejó que las mangas resbalaran despacio por sus brazos. A ella le gustaba mirar y él se preocupaba por aportarle buenas vistas; pectorales, abdominales, biceps... toda una rutina de ejercicios para recibir esa mirada de ella cuando se desnudara. Cierto que sus músculos sólo se adivinaban, no se marcaban como esculpidos en piedra, eso parecía ser suficiente. Al menos, eso decían sus ojos.

Dejó que la camisa cayera al suelo y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. Paula alargó los brazos y tiró de su cintura para acercarle, quería hacerlo ella. Le gustaba desnudarle, eso al menos, no había cambiado.

Demons se aferró a la seguridad de sus caderas, sujetando su pelvis, y se acercó hasta tocar su vientre con la mejilla.  
La sensación de calor y confort se expandió por su cuerpo.  
A veces se le olvidaba.  
Cuando no le tocaba, cuando "pensaba demasiado" al modo de Snape, cuando no le tenía... se olvidaba de que lo que no le decían sus palabras, se lo decía su piel.

La mano de Severus en su cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
Continuó desnudándole. La correa hizo un chasquido metálico al caer hasta el suelo arrastrando los pantalones. Demons cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por los movimientos de Severus. Disfrutó de su olor, del cosquilleo que le causaba su vello mientras besaba hipnotizada sin preocuparse dónde caían sus besos, o que carne tocaban sus dedos.  
Tal como la había acercado, la retiró de él y la empujó para que se tendiera en la cama.

_Prohibido usar las manos, señorita Demons...

Demons levantó los brazos escondiéndolas bajo la almohada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, ella que lo miraba todo, ( _extraño...)._ Extraño y no. Snape intuía que ella quería olvidar. Él también. Olvidar esos dos días. El tiempo había corrido hacia atrás, él le había acabado de dar su regalo y ella se lo había puesto. Eso era. Era así.

Saltó un poco al sentir la mano de él en la rodilla, la cama se hundía a su lado y el roce de la punta de sus cabellos delató su presencia cerca de su pecho. Su aliento calentaba la tela sobre sus pezones.  
No la retiró. Podía haber abierto su escote y tocar directamente su piel, pero no lo hizo. La besaba a traves de la tela, dando una cualidad diferente a su lengua, una tersura diferente a sus dientes, que insistían en mordisquearla provocándole pequeños espasmos.  
Que tortura, no poder usar sus manos para apretar su cabeza, para llevarle hasta su boca... Severus, en cambio, había escogido el camino contrario y bajaba por su vientre empujando y tirando de la tela para que el roce de esta contra su piel, fuera una caricia más.

Sí, uff, Severus sabía elegir.

La hizo abrir las piernas con una suave palmada en sus muslos.

¿Sadomasoquismo? ¡No! No se trataba de dolor, se trataba de control... quién mantenía el control mientras el otro se descontrolaba... quién ganaba o quién perdía no era lo importante. Ambos necesitaban vencer o ser vencidos.

Le costó mantener las piernas abiertas mientras los dientes de Severus le marcaban pausadamente en la cara interior de sus muslos.

_Ha perdido la ropa interior, señorita Demons..

_No tenía nada a juego con su regalo, señor Snape, pensé que era una indirecta...

La cama se hundió un poco más. Ella dedujo que él se tendía a su lado, pero si su cabeza seguía a la altura de sus piernas es que sus piernas... se giró hacia él, reconoció el tacto de su muslo contra su mejilla y se relamió imaginando.

Snape sonrió, estaba seguro de que le había gustado la idea. La volvió ligeramente de lado y empezó a tocarla con la punta de los dedos.  
Esta vez no fue a propósito, pero su voz no pudo sonar más profunda y ligeramente empañada cuando susurró.

_Abre la boca.

Demons creyó que estallaría ahí mismo, de esa manera, sólo con oirle cómo se lo pedía.

A ciegas, sin usar las manos, Paula trataba torpemente de atraparle. Además las caricias de Severus empezaban a hacer efecto llevándola a un nivel más allá del pensamiento consciente.  
Era una idiota si quería convencerse de que podía irse sin más, Paula sabía con certeza que su amago era en vano. Sabía que volvería desde el mismo instante en que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suplicaría, si hubiera sido preciso. Pero no por la manera en que hacía sentir a su cuerpo, llevándola una y otra vez al borde de un deseable abismo parando en el momento oportuno. No. No era por eso.  
Era por la manera en que hacía temblar su alma sólo con contemplarle y saberle suyo.

Si se largó fue por miedo.  
Miedo y orgullo.  
Su amor propio le ordenaba no consentir que fuera él quien la dejara.  
¿Infiel?  
Snape deliraba.

Y ese fué su último pensamiento consciente antes de ignorar la orden de no usar las manos y aferrarse a su cuerpo y pegarse a él.  
Retorciéndose, como dos serpientes, enlazados por brazos y piernas y bocas hambrientas de ágiles lenguas. Se abrazaban y repetían las caricias, lo que hacía uno lo imitaba el otro, la presión, la velocidad, el ritmo...

_Severus...

¿Había sollozado? Severus abandonó su tarea para ir a socorrerla, tumbándose a su lado.

_Paula, Paula.. abre los ojos... _ ella parpadeó un momento para enfocarle, él se tumbó sobre ella, sin oprimirla_ Estoy aquí.

Ella abrió las rodillas, lo justo para sentir como se deslizaba entre sus piernas, se miraban a los ojos cuando él la penetró con lentitud.

_¿Me amas?

¿Qué clase de pregunta...? ¿Por qué sonaba a desesperación?

_Por supuesto que sí, Paula, te amo.

_¿Sigues pensando que hay otro?

No era el momento, no era el maldito momento...

_¿Acaso importa?_ ¿qué iba a hacer?¿Mentirle?

Severus aceleró sus movimientos, Paula clavaba las uñas en sus hombros.

_ Sí... importa..._ dijo ella con golpes de voz entrecortados_ ...te ...amo... No hay... nadie...ningún...otro...

_Paula..._gruñó él mientras la poseía con ímpetu.

La observaba fijamente, su boca entreabierta, los ojos castaños clavados en los suyos negros... sintió cómo empezaba a contraerse en torno a él, estrechando el íntimo abrazo de sus sexos.

Snape lo intentó entonces.  
Nunca había probado a hacerlo antes.  
Conjuró..."Legeremens"  
Vió venir el placer que la arrasaba y cómo no notaba su presencia, invadía su mente como invadía su cuerpo.  
El pequeño James riendo... _(más)_... él sonriendo en el patio...( _muéstramelo_ )... ella de pie en la cocina contemplando unos papeles aterrorizada.  
Se acabó. Le había echado de allí.

Severus examinó su rostro sudoroso y sus mejillas arreboladas. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Habría notado al final que él intentaba leer sus pensamientos? Nunca lo habia conseguido antes... pero de sobra sabía cual era su momento más débil.

La besó de nuevo. Era cierto, la amaba.

Era cierto, no le importaba si había otro, la amaría igual, pero... tenía que estar seguro.

Cayó al fin sobre su pecho, con una lejana sensación de remordimiento.  
Paula le acariciaba el pelo.

_¿Recuerdas en Hogwarts, cuando me pedías que te contara historias por las noches?_ Sí, su pequeña Sherezade. Lo recordaba perfectamente_ Debí contarte la de Eros y Psique.

Eros y Psique... era una escultura, la habían visto en el Louvre.

Es curioso como funciona la memoria.  
Ahora que Harry se había marchado y de nuevo se había quedado solo con el relato del muggle, con su desesperación y sus recuerdos (el recuerdo de Paula arrugando unos papeles en su mano, asustada), su memoria le condujo a la forma en que obtuvo esa imagen... y eso, a la historia que ella había mencionado.

Sus dedos recorrieron raudos en la estantería buscando el libro de mitología griega y romana que Paula consideraba uno de sus tesoros.  
Eros Y Psique.

"Psique era la menor y más hermosa de tres hermanas, hijas de un rey. Venus, celosa de su belleza, envió a su hijo Eros para que le lanzara una flecha que la haría enamorarse del hombre más horrible y ruin que encontrase. Sin embargo, Eros se enamoró de ella y lanzó la flecha al mar; cuando Psique se durmió, se la llevó volando hasta su palacio.

Para evitar la ira de su madre, Eros se presenta siempre de noche, en la oscuridad, y prohíbe a Psique que intente averiguar quién es. Cada noche, en medio de la oscuridad, se amaban. Una noche, Psique le cuenta que echaba de menos a sus hermanas y quería verlas. Eros aceptó, pero la envidia de sus hermanas al ver el palacio les hizo preguntar por el marido. Psique, incapaz de explicarles cómo era, puesto que jamás lo había visto, titubeó y les contó que era un joven que estaba de caza, pero acabó confesando la verdad: que realmente no sabía quién era. Así, las hermanas de Psique la convencieron para que en mitad de la noche encendiera una lámpara y observara a su amado, asegurándole que sólo un monstruo querría ocultar su verdadera apariencia. Psique les hace caso y enciende una lámpara para ver a su marido. Una gota de aceite hirviendo cae sobre la cara de Eros dormido, que despierta y abandona, decepcionado, a su amante.

Mientras se aleja, el dios sólo le hace un reproche: el amor no vive sin confianza".

Severus cerró el libro.  
Ahora sabía que no había otro, con certeza, ¿Y de qué le servía?  
Ahora no estaba ella.  
Acaso la había perdido de una manera mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.


	14. Necesidades

Era incapaz de quedarse en casa, le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Si se quedaba haría la casa añicos. La reventaría hasta los cimientos.

Se largó, echando humo, convertido en humo, necesitaba...

...llegó hasta el Jarro Ajado. La capucha le caía sobre la frente cuando se sentó en el taburete y usó dos dedos para hacerle un gesto al camarero que le sirvió su matarratas al momento.

El lugar estaba solitario, era temprano, no para el mundo, pero sí para esa parte del mundo. Daba igual. Se sentía mucho mejor con aquel veneno quemándole la garganta. Su afán autodestructivo se abría paso en su pecho como un agujero negro.  
Pidió otro trago.

_ De ese no_ una voz interrumpió al camarero_ ¿No reconoces a los buenos clientes?

El camarero se encogió de hombros y sacó otra bebida de debajo del mostrador.

_¿Qué te trae por aquí, Snape? ¿No vendrás a destrozar el local como el otro día?

Snape torció la boca acompañando el gesto de un corto resoplido.

_ Has sido la única en reconocerme- respondió en un agresivo susurro.

_ Yo te conozco bien_hizo una paqueña pausa antes de continuar_, te reconocería en cualquier parte.

Severus hizo amago de quitarse la capucha pero la mujer le interrumpió alzando la mano.

_ Aquí no. Subamos.

Volvió a interrumpirle cuando abandonaba el taburete.

_ Coge la botella.

Las escaleras crujieron protestando por su peso mientras subía. Aunque habían pasado años, nada había cambiado en esta parte del local. Seguía estando sucio y las puertas cerradas marcadas con flotantes hechizos de distinto color según quién estuviera dentro y que estuviera haciendo...

La mujer le abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara, en la cama claro, allí no había sillas, no solían necesitarse.

_Te conservas bien _ dijo Severus a modo de saludo.

_Ventajas de ser una metamorfomaga _ contestó la mujer con voz cansada, sentándose a su lado _ No creí que jamás fuera a volver a verte por aquí, Severus Snape. No creí que jamás fuera volver a verte en ninguna parte. Creí que estabas muerto.

_Esa era la idea_ respondió lacónicamente.

_Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te vi aparecer el otro día... Hice algunas investigaciones y até cabos. Fuiste tú el que acabo con Yaxley y su renacida pandilla de mortifagos, ¿verdad?

_ Tuve ayuda_ admitió Snape.

_No siento su muerte, era un mal tipo, aunque... dejaba a buenas propinas.

Snape bebió directamente de la botella, un largo trago ardiendo por su garganta.

_¿ A qué has vuelto, Severus? ¿Te siguen persiguiendo los fantasmas?

El pelo oscuro de la mujer comenzó a cambiar en un tono rojizo, sus ojos se volvían verdes.

_Para.

Ordenó. Él siempre ordenaba.

_Tal vez prefieras otra ahora.

Esta vez su cuerpo empezó a encoger y Snape se le quedó mirando con los ojos turbios, sin decirle que no continuara mientras las facciones de la mujer se parecían cada vez más a las facciones de Paula.

Un ronco suspiro escapó de su pecho cuando ella le tocó suavemente la rodilla.

_Morgana... _su voz ronca acarició los oídos de la mujer pero leyó en ella una nueva negativa.

Severus apretó los ojos cerrados un momento y se levantó de la cama en tanto la bruja recuperaba su forma original.

_¿A qué has venido entonces?_preguntó visiblemente irritada_ ¡No me digas que a beber!... Seguro que hay venenos más buenos que este allá de dónde hayas venido.

La mujer combatió el terco silencio de Snape.

_¿Quién es?_ exigió saber.

_¿Quién?_ Snape parecía haberse perdido de la conversación un momento.

_¡La chica!, ¡la delgadita!, ¿quién es?_ Severus continuó sin hablar, tragando de la botella como si le fuera la vida en ello_. La recuerdo. ¿Es la muggle de Voldemort? En verdad hubo muchos rumores entonces... dijero que murió pero... también se decía de ti.

_Es mi..., es mía_ respondió sin tener otro adjetivo más apropiado con el cual describirla_. La han secuestrado.

Morgana se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él, cogiéndole la botella y bebiendo antes de responder.

_Por eso llegaste aquí la otra noche armando jaleo, ¿no?, por ella, por si alguien sabía algo aunque... no fue el modo más indicado de preguntar, lo sabes.

_Parece haber desaparecido simplemente... ni Mundungus ha sabido darme razón de ella.

_¡Mundungus!_ dijo despectivamente_ ¡ese no sabe ahora ni dónde tiene la mano izquierda!

Morgana pensó un momento mientras volvía a beber. No tenía necesidad de meterse en líos. De hecho, si había sobrevivido en este mundo tanto tiempo había sido gracias a su neutralidad y discrección... Pero se trataba de Snape. Severus Snape.

_Déjame a mí, si alguien ha hecho algo como eso por dinero, una de dos: o habrá cobrado y habrá venido aquí a gastarse su dinero o estará orgulloso de su la hazaña y habrá venido a presumir de ella. Les preguntaré a las chicas a ver si saben algo.

_Gracias_ dijo Severus acompañando la palabra de una seca cabezada.

No vió el rostro de la mujer mientras le miraba valorativamente, extrañada.

_Has cambiado, Severus, antes nunca dabas las gracias_ Morgana continuó, dando respuesta a su ceja alzada_. Ella te ha hecho cambiar.

Había ¿qué? en su voz... ¿nostalgia?¿decepción?

Severus continuó en silencio, mirando fijamente el suelo.

_¿Tan importante es para ti?_ su orgullo de loba herida la obligó a preguntar_ ¿más que lo fui yo?

Snape levantó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarla. Sí, ahora que se fijaba se veían en ella el los estragos de los años... alguna cana perdida entre el pelo oscuro, surcos alrededor de los ojos pero no alrededor de su sonrisa, más oscuridad en su mirada. Cuando la conoció había pasado ya la lozana juventud. Era una mujer de treinta años cuando él contaba dieciocho y acababa de recibir la marca tenebrosa.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Llegaron al jarro rajado tras la ceremonia y tras deambular por el mundo muggle haciendo destrozos, atacando mendigos, asustando a la gente.  
Llegaron, él y la nueva remesa de mortifagos, ebrios de poder a embriagarse con el alcohol.

Las chicas se pegaron a ellos como lapas, olían el dinero y la bravuconería de esos jóvenes.

_Venga Severus, estrénate_ le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa pervertida_ véngate de esa sangre sucia por la que suspirabas, escoge la que quieras.

Miró a todas y todas le parecían iguales, aún le galopaba el corazón después de aquel cruccio, le daba igual una que otra. Solo quería someter a una de esas... hasta que cruzó los ojos con ella, que se había quedado al final de la barra, mirándole de lejos entre horrorizada y curiosa.

_Esa_ dijo_ quiero esa.

_¿Esa? jajaja ¡muchachos!_ dijo Lucius golpeando la barra_ aprended de Severus,... prefiere la experiencia.

La mujer no se movió y fue Snape el que avanzó hacia ella, erguido, flamante como nuevo gallo en el corral con los fieros ojos negros clavados en ella.

No se dijeron nada, ella se levantó y caminó delante de él subiendo las escaleras que iban la habitación, abriéndole la puerta como había hecho esta vez.

Una vez dentro, y lejos de las miradas de sus compañeros, Severus se agarró las manos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Toda su bravura se había disuelto y ahora se sentía avergonzado y sucio.

Ella se giró y le miró expectante.

_¿Quieres que te desnude?_ preguntó la mujer.

Él negó con la cabeza

_¿Quieres desnudarme a mi?

La sensación de que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies fue tan vívida que aún la recordaba ahora mirando ese mismo suelo.

_Mírame.

Severus alzó la cabeza con rabia, enfrentando los ojos de aquella mujer dispuesto a afrontar sus burlas. Pero no era ella, no era la mujer que había subido delante de él las escaleras... era Lily, su Lily, su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes las rosas frescas de sus mejillas, sus manos de dedos delgados. Era ella tal y como la veía en su cabeza.

El chico no pregunto por aquel prodigio. Sólo sonrió. Sonrió admitiendo el engaño, aprendiendo ese gesto que ya no le abandonaría nunca, una sonrisa sarcástica contra sí mismo. Alargó la mano y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y ya todo fue fácil.

Siempre volvía a recurrir a ella. Morgana le había adoptado como a una mascota. El chaval la mayoría de las veces, sólo quería hablar y ella escuchaba sin descanso. Escuchó durante años, lo que su corazón ya no podía soportar, lo que era tan terrible, sus actos de mortífago, que ni Dumbledore hubiera perdonado. Y él a cambio le ofrecía entonces su joven cuerpo.

Eso y unas monedas era un intercambio justo.

Conforme pasaron los años las visitas eran más espaciadas. A veces ella tenía la sensación de que él venía a visitarla como quien visita a un enfermo, por cortesía. Pero seguía acudiendo a ella y ella se transformaba en la pelirroja.

Hasta aquella vez en la que él llegó hastiado contándole que el Lord le había hecho un nuevo encargo, que sanara a una mujer para que luego pudiera destrozarla de nuevo pero que la chica, contra todo pronóstico, había salvado su vida y en cierto modo se sentía responsable de ella.

_Una carga más.

Dijo

Fue aquella vez, la experta bruja no vió en su mente la imagen de la pelirroja, sino de aquella muggle escuálida de ojos castaños.

A ella le daba igual ser una que ser otra. Y adoptó la forma de la muggle que Severus fijaba con dureza en su pensamiento.

Él la miró paralizado por un instante y luego sonrió de lado con aquella sonrisa tan particular suya, "¿Por qué no?", pensó. La muggle le había dicho que tenía una mirada muy intensa. Se acercó con ímpetu y la acorraló contra una pared, tal y como había hecho en casa de los Malfoy. Pero luego la miró a los ojos un instante, buscando algo y ocurrió lo que no había ocurrido nunca.

Severus dejó unas monedas sobre la mesilla de noche y salió de la habitación con su capa ondeando detrás.

"Ya vendré por aquí" dijo pero ella sabía que era mentira, era la primera mentira que le decía. Y no había vuelto a verlo más.

_ Me voy.

Severus lo anunció más alto de lo necesario.

_¿No necesitas...?

_Lo que necesito no lo tengo aquí.

No.

No estaba ahí.

Lo que necesitaba estaba arropado en su camita, con los ojos velados por el sueño, respirando tranquilo mientras Snape le observaba desde la puerta. James Prince, sería un Prince y no un Snape.

Sería un huérfano, si no hacía nada para impedirlo.

_Papá...

Severus se acercó a la cama.

_Creía que dormías.

_Me has despertado.

_La próxima vez seré más silencioso...

_ Pero me despertarás igual...

Severus depositó un beso en el pelo negro de su hijo y este sonrió medio dormido.

_Papá... ¿tu crees que mamá se olvidará de nosotros?

_Eso es imposible, jamás.

El niño habló en un bostezo, Severus no había dejado de acariciarle la cabeza mientras le hablaba y el sueño volvía a rendirle.

_ Pero, ¿y si pasa mucho tiempo?

_Sólo han sido unos días, mamá no va a olvidarnos. A ti nunca te olvidaría.

_Ni a ti tampoco.

Eso, eso era lo que necesitaba.


	15. Hogwarts

Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, con los zapatos encima de la colcha, aburrido, muy aburrido. Su habitación era grande, una cama con doseles justo en el centro. Una vez las paredes estuvieron adornadas con bufandas y guirnaldas verde, plata y negro pero ahora estaban desnudas, salvo por un par de cuadros y algunas fotos. 

Su vieja pandilla. 

¿Qué habría sido de ellos ahora? se preguntaba en ocasiones cuando les miraba. Goyle, Zabini, Pansy... Crabbe. Crabbe estaba muerto, y por poco sí les mata a Goyle y a él. 

No tenía sentido sentir nostalgia de aquellos tiempos. Su vida era cómoda. Su padre volvía a amasar dinero haciendo negocios con antiguedades y "antiguedades". Draco creía que la fortuna de su familia no se acabaría nunca y lo lamentaba. Le hubiera gustado tener que emplear su tiempo en algo útil, como trabajar. Pero su padre lo consideraba... inapropiado.. Estaba deseando largarse de allí. 

Sonrió tontamente un momento, pensando en Astoria... 

Unos pasos rápidos en el pasillo le hicieron incorporarse bruscamente, y el aburrimiento se desvaneció de pronto al ver entrar a su padrino, sin llamar a la puerta, ni pedir permiso. 

_Draco, tenemos que ir. Tenías razón. 

_ ¡Sí!_ fue un alarido casi salvaje que, en otras circunstancias le hubiera provocado a Snape una sonrisa. 

Malfoy se recompuso al momento, acompasando su temple al de su antiguo profesor. Aunque aún temblaba su voz al confirmar su destino. 

_ Hogwarts. 

_Hogwarts _ repitió Severus con menos ilusión pero con una determinación absoluta_ Trelawny hizo la profecía, Minerva la escuchó... tenemos que ir a Hogwarts. 

Una expresión de preocupación nubló la cara del rubio. 

_¿Y va a presentarse allí tal cual a preguntarle a Minerva? 

_ Descubrir que sigo vivo sería mi última opción. 

_Entonces... 

_Necesitamos a Potter, ¡maldita sea! 

Draco valoró. 

_Potter fue siempre el ojito derecho de McGonagall y es un auror. A él se lo diría_ pensó un momento_ ¿Y si usamos poción multijugos? 

_No, no. Tardaría demasiado en hacerse... _ Severus se recriminó mentalmente haber dejado atrás su farmacopea, en sus tiempos nunca faltaban ciertas pociones: multijugos, veritaserum, esencia de díctamo... felix felicis..._ habrá que llevar a Potter. 

_Y habrá que convencerlo primero... 

_Eso_ dijo Snape con media sonrisa_ déjamelo a mí. 

Draco tuvo que esperar pacientemente en el coche (el deportivo de Paula) mientras Snape hacía su parte (o sea, todo ) del trabajo. 

El nidito de los Potter era una casa anodina. Antes de entrar, Snape ya imaginaba el abarrotamiento y el desorden que solía reinar en La Madriguera. El chico nunca fue pulcro, el caos que adornaba siempre sus trabajos se hacía patente en la vivienda y en sí mismo. Potter, ( _descuidado_ ) un Potter despeinado y con el pantalón del pijama, le abrió la puerta de mala gana. 

_¿Qué quiere? 

Snape arrugó la nariz cuando entró sin ser invitado. Definitivamente, a Potter le hacía falta una mano femenina. Había leído que Ginny seguía en el campeonato europeo de Quidditch con las Arpías, que apenas tuvieron luna de miel tras su boda de la que Rita Skeeter había escrito páginas y paginas apuntando una crisis inmediata en la pareja. 

_Quiero... _ dijo el hombre sin rostro, ("con el rostro falso", pensaba Potter)_ ... lo que me ha estado ofreciendo desde el primer día. Su ayuda. 

Potter se atusó el rebelde pelo tratando de adoptar un aire más profesional. 

_Después de lo del otro día en el ministerio... 

Snape se abstuvo de resoplar irritado antes de responder. 

_ A usted ese asunto no le ha afectado en nada. Me encargué de borrar la memoria de los guardias que le vieron pasearse por todo el ministerio, y hacer que el rastro que pudiera dejar fuera tan insignificante que no fuera concluyente. Fué muy torpe, señor Potter. 

Así que... vaya.. Harry se sintió levemente aliviado... no es que se hubiera preocupado demasiado pero... llevaba un par de días encerrado en casa, esperando la llegada de una lechuza con una citación y un severo castigo que, ahora sabía, no llegaría gracias a ese hombre. 

_ Su oferta de ayudarme... _ preguntó el hombre con voz grave y serena_, ¿sigue en pie? 

Por un momento, Potter fantaseó con pagarle al tipo con su misma moneda y echarle de su casa sin la más mínima colaboración pero... asintió levemente. 

_Bien. Supongo que ya sabe cual es el siguiente paso a seguir..._ Snape disfrutó de la expresión de Potter, la misma que recordaba de cuando le hacía una pregunta de la que no conocía la respuesta. Resopló. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo_ La profecía sigue siendo la clave... 

_Pero se quemó. 

_(Pero qué torpe, Potter, qué idiota)_

_Pero... la persona que la hizo y la persona que la escuchó pueden decirnos de qué se trataba. 

A Harry se le iluminó la mirada. Siempre había necesitado pistas. Siempre había necesitado ayuda... y le llamaron El elegido. 

_¡La profesora McGonagall! Un momento... _ ( _Oh, Potter, veo encenderse una bombillita en su cabeza)__ ¿quiere que vaya a Hogwarts a preguntar por algo que no debería conocer? 

_De ninguna manera_ _idiota,_ el sarcasmo era evidente en su voz_ Pues claro, ¿qué otra opción tengo? 

Potter le miraba sin saber cómo juzgarle: había dicho "tengo" como si recurrir a él fuera su última opción. Observó un instante su cara carente de expresión. El hombre se levantó de improviso, como un tornado surgido de la nada, y paseó por la habitación. Paró en seco y cogió algo del suelo. Potter se sintió avergonzado. Era una camiseta de Ginny, hacía días que faltaba y él... bueno, recoger la casa estaba en su lista de tareas pendientes. 

_Imagine que llega un día..._ dijo ese hombre con la voz rota, tan diferente del tono neutro con el que le hablaba habitualmente_ y ella... no está, que lo único que le queda de ella es... esto. 

Arrojó la camiseta al regazo de Harry. El muchacho contempló un momento la prenda y un amargo sentimiento se adueñó de él. 

_ Esta bien, iremos a Hogwarts, pero a mi manera. Hablaré con la directora McGonagall y no se hará nada, y con nada me refiero a cualquier cosa que a usted y a su amiguito Malfoy se les pueda ocurrir, nada... sin que yo lo sepa_ el hombre asintió lentamente. No lo manifestaba pero Potter creyó ver un reflejo de triunfo en sus ojos_ ¿Cuándo..? 

_ Ahora_no admitía discusión_. Vístase, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. 

Viajaron juntos hasta Hogsmeade, un viaje incómodo que despacharon lo más rápidamente posible, casi sin hablar, con las únicas miradas feroces entre el rubio Malfoy y el moreno Potter que a Snape le hubiera gustado zanjar con un susurro amenazante. Recorrieron a pie el corto camino hacia Hogwarts, dejando que la silueta del majestuoso castillo se recortara contra el cielo plomizo. Una mirada soñadora iluminó los verdes ojos de Potter. 

_Es como volver a casa, ¿eh, Potter?_ se burló el rubio. 

Harry no contestó y aceleró el paso diciendo que había mandado una lechuza a McGonagall para avisarles de su llegada. 

A casa. 

Snape miró la orilla del lago 

_("Venga, abríguese con mi capa"_ ) 

En casa. 

_( "¿Le gusto?", "¿A McGonagall? Lo dudo", "Digo a usted...")_

Demons. 

Atravesaron las puertas, cada uno absortos en sus propios recuerdos, Filch (Hola, señor Potter. Sí recibimos su lechuza, señor Potter. La directora McGonagall le está esperando, señor Potter) 

Harry Potter, Harry Potter... repetían los alumnos que se cruzaban con él en el pasillo, ante la nariz arrugada de Malfoy al que nadie reconocía. 

Snape en cambio no oía, sentía como una ola intensa de una lodosa mezcla de pasado le anegaba. El purgatorio particular en que se convirtió ser profesor de pociones, la pena por Lily, el asesinato de Dumbledore, el regreso como director... ella.. Demons... Pronunciaba mentalmente su nombre cuando la familiar gárgola les abría paso con las escaleras. La estatua de piedra parecía reconocerle, hubiera jurado que su cara de piedra le miraba. 

Subieron los escalones con lentitud. Snape alzó un muro de ladrillos negros ante los recuerdos que amenazaban con inundarle y casi lo había logrado cuando la pesada puerta de madera se abrió. No se abría el despacho, se abría una puerta a su memoria que trataba por todos los medios de cerrar. Tenía que mantenerse frío y lúcido, como nunca. 

_Harry, querido, ¡qué alegría de verte! 

McGonagall sólo tuvo ojos para él. Le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla sosteniéndole unos segundos más de lo necesario. 

Entonces pasó... algo inesperado. 

La mirada de Potter se desvió rápida y ostentosamente hacia la pared del fondo, la que se alzaba tras el escritorio... Snape le observó mientras los verdes ojos de Harry recorrían ávidamente, uno por uno, los retratos colgados antes de suspirar casi inaudiblemente. ¿Suspiraba? Extraño comportamiento... Severus reconoció la misma distribución de siempre, el retrato de Dumbledore (un retrato anodino sin el... "alma"... que él le añadió y que se desangró en nubes plateadas cuando...) 

_Sigue sin estar el retrato del director Snape_ Severus se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y Malfoy se giró imperceptiblemente al vislumbrar su gesto_ Lo siento Harry, ya te he dicho que como abandonó el colegio y sus obligaciones como director el día de la batalla... Sé cuánto deseas hablar con él... 

Una tos de Malfoy fue un torpe disimulo de la interjección que salió involuntariamente de su boca. McGonagall se dirigió hacia él entonces, muy sorprendida. 

_Señor Malfoy... qué inesperado placer... y usted es...? 

Dejó la pregunta en el aire con la seguridad de que iba a ser respondida inmediatamente y parpadeó un par de veces con estupefacción al ver que no era así. El desconocido no le tendió amablemente la mano ni dijo su nombre. 

_ Es el señor Crow_ contestó Harry, un poco incómodo_ Señorita McGonagall... 

_Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Minerva, Harry. 

_Minerva... _ el chico rectificó mientras se sentaban en las sillas que McGonagall selañaba, frente a la mesa_ ... no podía explicarte el motivo de mi visita por carta, porque se trata de un tema muy delicado y confidencial. 

Minerva tensó sus músculos haciendo que su espalda se confundiera con el respaldo de la silla de recta que estaba. 

_Hace poco tiempo, usted envió... enviaste... una lechuza al ministerio, al departamento de aurores hablando de una profecía... 

La directora miró fijamente a Harry y luego pasó su mirada por los rostros de los otros dos hombres antes de volver a los de Harry solicitando una muestra de que eran de confianza. Potter debió transmitirle lo que necesitaba para que empezara a hablar. 

_La profesora Trelawny y yo estábamos tomando un té. Ella se había empeñado en leer mis posos del té, pensando que alguna desgracia se aproximaba, y yo había accedido porque... es la única forma de que se quede tranquila. Tomó mi taza y comenzó a mirar y a parlotear como acostumbra cuando... No sé cómo explicarlo... su voz cambió, su expresión... todo. Y dijo lo que supuse que era una profecía. 

Paró un instante para buscar algo en los cajones de su mesa, cosa que no le llevó más de dos segundos ( _siempre tan ordenada y eficiente)._

_ Lo anoté enseguida, para no olvidarlo. Era perturbador y parecía... importante. 

Minerva alzó su mano con el papel tendiéndoselo a Harry pero el largo brazo del desconocido señor Crow se alargó arrancándolo de sus dedos y al momento Harry se lo arrebató sin que le diera tiempo a ver nada. Minerva, apretando los labios recuperó sin pedir permiso el pergamino de las manos de Harry. 

_ ¿por qué quieres saberlo, Harry? y ¿qué tienen que ver estas personas con ello? 

Harry explicó toda la situación a su antigua profesora. 

Snape tuvo que reconocer que el chico tenía labia y que usaba bien su capacidad de convicción para atraer a Minerva a su terreno y hacerla confiar en que era lo adecuado para proteger y salvar a esa mujer que había sido secuestrada, a la esposa de ese hombre, a la madre de aquel niño... las inflexiones de su voz conseguían fácilmente lo que para Snape hubiera sido una ardua tarea. 

Pronto Minerva se convenció y aflojó su presa. Cuando vió de nuevo a las manos del desconocido tenderse hacia el pergamino, ella carraspeó y anunció: 

_ Lo leeré yo. 

Como si hubiera esperado ese momento, antes de que McGonagall acertara a decir nada tras ajustarse las gafas, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y el antiguo guardabosques y actual profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el gigantesco y barbudo Hagrid, entró invadiendo el despacho con su presencia y su fuerte voz. 

_ ¡Harry! ¡No me lo creía cuando Filch me lo ha dicho! ¡Dame un abrazo...! 

Se interrumpió avergonzado al notar la presencia de más gente... Se endureció su expresión al ver a Malfoy. Pero fue al mirar al desconocido, al extraño y callado señor Crow, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como carbones. 

_¡Tú!_ acusó con la voz y con un dedo extendido hacia él_ ¡TÚ! 

Snape quiso levantarse pero el semigigante se apoximaba a él con el ímpetu de la locomotora roja del Hogwarts express. 


End file.
